Untitled Harry Potter Fic
by Embers
Summary: HOLDChapter 6 is up! There are some new challenges for Sarah and our friends in their daily lives. Please Read and Review! THANK YOU FOR STILL LOVING ME (IF YOU DO)
1. Harry's other Aunt?

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize, and the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling, the genius who invented Harry Potter. Enjoy! Oh, and just a note to potential Flamers the flames will be used to warm up my cold computer room, it's freezing in there! 

~Harry's other Aunt?~

~Prolog~

  
  


Sarah Lupin looked up at the address; 4 Privet Drive, she looked at something written on her hand before nodding and walking up to the front door, and knocked. It was early afternoon, around two thirty. Sarah looked around while she waited for someone to open the door. She heard the bolt unlock on the door and looked up to see one of the fattest men she had ever seen in her life. He looked calm, but anger reflected in his eyes. 

"Hello, I'm Sarah." She said in a crisp voice.

"Vernon Dursly, would you like to come in, we were just about to have a spot of tea." 

"I would thank you." She responded, walking into the house and following Vernon into the living room. On the way they passed the kitchen and she saw a boy, he was making tea and being scolded by a woman. She ignored the scene and walked on. 

"Petunia, we have a visitor, come here and meet her." Vernon said. The boy started to walk the other way and up the stairs. 

"Who was that boy?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you mean Harry, he's very shy. Has mental problems sadly." A woman; most likely Petunia, said.

"May I meet him, I've heard of him?" Sarah asked.

"Alright, but you've been warned." Petunia said. She walked up the stairs to get him, leaving her with Vernon.

"So, Sarah, you have a last name? where are you from?" Vernon asked; as he did another boy walked in, this one was one of the largest boys she'd ever seen, and Sarah pitied him. 

"My last name is of no concern. I am from London area." She said, once again in a crisp voice. "Is this your other son? Or a nephew?" She asked. 

"This is my son Dudley. The boy you saw is my late sister-in-law's, she died in a car crash, along with her husband, and their son got away with nothing but a strange scar." Vernon lied. Sarah smiled, she knew the truth and was here for one reason and one only and she wanted to leave here as soon as possible.

"Hello Dudley, I'm Sarah; nice to meet you." She said, as she said that Harry and Petunia appeared in the living room. Harry had a small cut on his cheek and his shirt had a couple of spots with dried blood on it. 

"This is Harry, Harry this is Sarah." Petunia said, her face was flushed as if she was angry with something, or someone Sarah thought. 

"Nice to meet you Harry, as you now know I'm Sarah." Sarah said to him before looking at Vernon and Petunia. "You two want to know why I'm here don't you." Sarah asked, when they both nodded she continued. "I'm here for Harry, he's my nephew, and I know what you both have been doing to him, and not doing as well" She said.

"How are you his Aunt, Potter had no siblings and Petunia had one sister; Lily." Vernon snapped.

"I suggest you keep your patience with me Dursly. I'm a fully trained Witch and may practice magic outside of Hogwarts, unlike young Harry." She said her voice crisp, and choppy.

"Why do you want the brat?" Petunia asked.

"Why don't you; he's a human and deserves to be treated like one, not like a slave of sorts. I can take him off your hands and you won't have to worry about him any more." Sarah said. 

"I want to know how you are his aunt." Vernon asked, demandingly. 

"I have proof to show that I am Lily and Petunia's half sister." She said it was getting harder for her to ask civilly. 

"How?" Petunia asked. 

"Your father had an affair while your mother was pregnant with Lily, the woman was married just as he was, and that is something your father never told anyone, after learning she was with child he left her and acted like nothing had ever happened." Sarah explained. "Now, may I have the boy Petunia, you will be rid of him several years early, won't that be a relief with you, you won't have his abnormality as you call it around you." She finally snapped. Petunia didn't like the sound of her voice, it was angry and she could tell. Dudley ran from the room remembering what had happened last time a magical person was angry, he didn't want to relive it.

"Fine, even if you are lying, we at least won't have to care for him. Boy go pack your things, everything left behind will be burnt." Vernon said. Harry practically ran up the stairs, he wouldn't be living with the Dursly's any more. He stopped in his room and a single thought passed through his head; why would she do this?

"Watch how you address Harry, you would be dead if he hadn't of stopped Voldemort when he was a child, and when he was in his first, and second years. You should be grateful." Sarah snapped, her voice slightly raised; no one would treat him like that, it was inhumane. 

"He killed Lily and her husband didn't he?" Petunia asked.

"Yes." Sarah replied sadly.

"She was a witch, along with her husband, what do we, the normal people have to worry about even if this man- Voldemort- was still alive."

"You truly hated our sister didn't you, you don't understand what a monster Voldemort was, he killed anyone within his sight that wasn't worthy of his presence, even great muggles, or non magical people, like yourselves." Sarah said, her voice raised even more. "Now if you don't mind I have papers for you to sign, making me his guardian." Sarah said, her voice crispy and snapping. She waited for the two to sign it then she took the papers and put them in a pocket. "I'm going to help Harry and we'll be on our way." she said, her voice still crisp. She stood and walked up the stairs into Harry's room, where she knocked on the door. 

"May I come in?" she asked, all traces of anger vanished. Harry opened the door, he had heard her voice when she was talking to his aunt and uncle, it sounded different, and he hoped never to be a person receiving her wrath, it almost seemed worse than Snape's. 

"Yes you may." Harry said, he continued to pack cloths, his school books and such were already packed in a trunk; in the cupboard under the stairs. 

"Harry, just pack your school and magical things, I'm going to buy you new cloths, the ones you are wearing and own are no better than rags and you are worth more than that." Sarah told him. She knew he must have been called foul and demeaning things and only received praise from few school teachers, she would change that and compliment him every chance she had, he was worth more than this family he was living with, they were the kind of family she pitied, knowing they knew no better than what they did. 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like this, it's wrong. I only wish I had known about you earlier, I would have come sooner." Sarah said. Harry grabbed the few things he needed, including his few pictures and birthday cards. He looked at his calender, it was his birthday.

"Oh. Thank you." Harry said. This would either be one of his best birthdays yet or the worst yet, he didn't know but hoped it was the best; Sarah-Aunt Sarah- Harry corrected himself, Aunt Sarah seemed nice. They were soon heading for the cupboard, and found it was locked. 

"You, Dursly, open this door, you have the key, so open it." Sarah snapped at his Uncle Vernon, who laughed.

"You claim to be a witch, so prove you are, and unlock it using your magic." he said. Harry was the only one who saw the look of anger quickly pass over face. 

"You don't want to anger me muggle." she snapped. She reached into her pocket and produced a wand. After whispering the unlocking charm she opened the door and reached in to grab the trunk, much to Vernon's dismay. Soon the two were on their way out the door and out of their lives forever. 

They walked two houses down and she knocked on the door. An old man opened the door and smiled. After greeting him Sarah explained what was going on and they walked over to the fireplace and Harry realized that the man was a wizard. They flooed to her house and she showed him to a room. 

"This is my brother and my house, you may feel free to explore, however we should o get those cloths for you." Sarah said, smiling. "Put your things away and tell me when you're ready to go. I'll be talking to my brother and his friend, you can find your way there." Sarah said smiling still. 

"But I'll get lost." Harry reasoned.

"No you won't, the halls are enchanted, you'll find it helpful until you know your way around here." she said before walking off. Harry smiled and for the first time smiled as he put his books on shelves for the first time, knowing they would be staying there for a while and they weren't going to be taken away. 

  
  


Sarah walked down to her brother's room she heard his voice and his friends, they were laughing. She walked in with out bothering to knock. 

"Hello Sirius, Remus, I'm back." she told them, sitting in an arm chair.

"Any news from the school?" Remus asked.

"Yes, they want me to teach Transfiguration." she replied.

"What happed to the original teacher?" Sirius asked.

"She's retiring." Sarah told them. 

"So, you were gone, what were you doing?" asked her brother, Remus.

"Making a boy happier and his unworthy family as well." she replied offhandedly.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"My nephew, Harry Potter." she told them.

"WHAT?!?! Why didn't you tell us?" they asked, voices in unison.

"The thought never entered my mind." she said, just then Harry knocked, she opened the door and saw him. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry looked back at the two men in the room and gasped. "Professor Lupin? Sirius?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, Remus is my older brother, I thought you knew him and you know Sirius as well I didn't expect that, well maybe I did, I don't know." she said. "So you are ready?"

"Yes." 

"Then let's go." she said. 

"May we come?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, if Remus wants." Sarah laughed.

"Sure, it won't hurt will it?"

"But Sirius, won't you be put back into Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No, his trial was the last week of last month; they realized their accident, he's been free for awhile and they even offered him a job." Remus told him.

"Oh." Harry said. He followed the three adults out of the room and to a car, he was shocked to see that, with the three of them being magical. Sarah looked at him as if reading his thoughts.

"We transfigured it from a small toy car and it runs like one, we figured we'd need it to take you places." Sarah told him answering his unasked question. They all piled in comfortably in the car, with Harry in front next to Sarah. They were off, to the muggle stores to buy Harry's new cloths and school supplies, his owl having arrived as they were getting into the car, he didn't look at the letter, he knew that it said, he would look at the supply list when they were in Diagon Alley.


	2. Deadly Slippers, Visitors and the Return...

**Disclaimer**

Like previously stated I don't own the Harry Potter characters I only own Sarah and um... the plot of my story!! Oh before I forget, Strip snap belongs to was a friends idea, so um yah, though you ought to know. Now on to the story!!

~Chapter one~

~Deadly Slippers, Visitors and the Return of Strip Snap~

  
  


When the four returned to the house it was well past midnight and all had headed to bed. Harry however wasn't in bed he was thinking about how his life had taken such a dramatic change; it had been horrible and a nightmare, and now it was the complete opposite, it was happy and fun. He started to change and thought about his new found Aunt, Sarah. She had been so cold and serious when he first saw her now she was happy and fun, she had flirted with almost every guy she saw, with in reason but it still held an element of shock. 

Now laying down Harry thought about how he had, had fun today his birthday hadn't been forgotten, as he had later learned; they had planned on doing this today, even if Vernon and Petunia wouldn't have let him leave. Harry soon felt his eyelids growing heavy and he slowly drifted off into a restful, happy sleep.

  
  


Sarah smiled as she looked at Remus and Sirius, they were talking about how they hoped that Harry had fun. "Remus, I'm positive that he did, I mean look at what we did for him; usually his birthday is forgotten, and they completely ignore him." Sarah pointed out.

"So did you owl the Weasleys?" Sarah asked.

"Sirius was supposed to." Remus replied.

"Well did you?" Sarah asked.

"Why sugar plum, of course I did, they'll be here on the morrow." Sirius replied.

"You're acting like your old self, that's good, just don't hit on me." Sarah told him.

"Fine, I won't be that way." Sirius pouted.

"I will thank you. Now we all need to sleep, it's past two, and what time will our guests be here?" Remus pointed out.

"Around ten." Sirius told them.

"Then I"m turning in, I need my beauty sleep." Sarah said before turning and going off to sleep.

"That's true, we all know that I look better between the two of us." Remus teased.

"You big meanie, I didn't do any thing and now you're teasing me. I'm going to bed. No Sirius I don't need any body to tuck me in thank you very much." Sarah said, remembering how he would ask her every night when they were in school; just to annoy her. 

"You're sure, every one wants to be tucked in." Sirius replied. 

"Positive." Sarah said, Sirius walked up to bed, and to sleep; leaving Sarah and Remus.

"Well Remus this has been a very fun day, sleep well, I'll see you in the morning and remember I love you." Sarah told him before walking off to bed herself; leaving Remus to his voiced musings.

"If Sarah's Harry's aunt, how come she never told me? Was she waiting to surprise us on the same day." he asked himself. "Oh well I'll ask her later, I should be going to sleep." he said, before calmly walking off in the same direction as his younger sister. He walked up to her bedroom door and knocked. When there was no response he slowly opened the door to see his sisters sleeping form on her bed. He walked over to her and gently pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Sar." he whispered to her before walking out and going to sleep himself.

  
  


Sirius was the first to wake up the next morning, he sleepily glanced at his alarm clock and saw the time. "There'll be here in fifteen minutes!" he said as he jumped out of bed and ran into Remus's room to wake his sleeping friend. "Reemy it's time to wake up!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Five minutes, please, go wake Sarah up and come back and wake me. What time is it any way?" Remus asked.

"Quarter till ten." he replied, quickly backing up as to avoid Remus's head as it shot up. 

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" 

"I wasn't up, I just got up."

"Oh, well go wake Sarah up, she'll be mad to find out that she over slept." Remus told Sirius as he got up.

"She'll kill me if I go in there; sure I'll go and wake her up!" Sirius walked out to wake her up. They were going to let Harry sleep in. He walked into Sarah's room just in time to see her run into her bathroom and grab her bathrobe; Sarah had evidently been in the middle of dressing.

"GET OUT SIRIUS!! I'm not dressed! Gosh, ever heard of knocking?!" Sarah exclaimed. When she walked out of the bathroom she had a slipper in each hand as well as two on her feet; she started to walk towards Sirius, a deadly look on her face she only said four words: "Run for your life." Sirius started to run, knowing Sarah would chase him.

Harry was just waking up when he heard a yelp; he went over to his door and opened in time to see Sirius get his head hit with a fluffy blue slipper, that turned his black hair a bright electric blue. The slipper soon started to chase him, and hit him repeatedly. Sirius soon passed Harry, gave him a quick smile in passing and yelped as he was hit with another slipper. Turning his legs blue and like the other one it kept hitting him. Sarah soon passed his room after Sirius. Harry shook his head and walked to the kitchen, the house guiding him. He saw Remus making a pot of tea and breakfast. "Do they do this every morning?" He asked.

"Just about, don't worry the color wears off after about a couple of hours as soon as Sarah forgives him ." Remus told him. "You have time to get dressed, then breakfast should be ready." Remus told him. Just as he did, Sirius landed on the kitchen floor, Sarah landing on top of him, and she started to hit him with yet two more slippers.

"Take that you pervert!" Sarah said. They looked up when they heard laughing; looking at the fireplace they saw the Weasley twins and Ron looking at them and Mr Weasley laughing at them. Sarah promptly got off Sirius and straightened herself up. "Oh hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Sarah muttered, blushing a bright pink. 

" Hello Sarah. I hope you got that job, but we're going to miss you at the ministry. Have fun with these three, I think you can, I should be going now, have fun!" Mr. Weasley said, before flooing back to the burrow. Harry looked from Ron and his brothers to his aunt, Remus and Sirius. 

"They were coming over here to keep you from getting too much of our influence, or well there's." Remus explained. "I'm going to get ready for the day." he added before walking out. 

"Hello George, Fred, Ron, I'm going now you can chat with Sirius the Smurf." she said before turning and walking out as well.

"What's a smurf?" George asked.

"It's an old muggle cartoon, they were small blue people." Sirius explained. "Oh." Fred responded.

"I'm going to go get ready for the day, I'll chat with you later." Sirius said before rushing up the stairs. Harry looked at them, a confused look on his face.

"How does your Dad know Aunt Sarah?" he asked.

"She was the Minister of Magic's stand in, she was the person who was gonna replace him but she turned the offer down to get a job somewhere else, dad says we'll find out soon enough and won't tell, dunno why." Ron explained.

"Sounds kinda like Dumbledore if you ask me." Harry stated.

"Yeah it does, I think she and him are a lot alike but not completely, I mean I don't think Dumbledore would chase someone around Hogwarts, in a fluffy bathrobe and in fluffy slippers throwing slippers at someone; even if it was Snape." George said. Soon they all started to laugh, it was a funny the mental picture that had been painted. 

"You two won't be able to look at Severus or Albus and keep a straight face will you?" Remus asked. Surprising the four.

"No we won't." Ron said.

"Are you gonna be teaching this year?" Harry asked, hopefully. 

"Yes he will be and so will I." Sarah said as she entered. 

"What will you be teaching?" Fred asked.

"Transfiguration, McGonagall is taking a year off, I think to celebrate the graduation of two pranksters." she said looking at Fred and George, a small smirk on her face. 

"Us, pull pranks? Never, it offends us to think you'd actually think that!" Fred said innocently.

"Well you have fun, I have some business to attend to." Sarah said. She walked over to the sink and started to turn the hot water nob. They heard Sirius shriek as the water got cold. 

"Sarah you should know better than to act like Sirius." Remus scolded. 

"But it's so fun!"Sarah said. "Besides I'm just getting him back for pulling all those pranks on me when we were in school."

"Whatever you say, you two are too alike for me." 

"Then to be nice I won't turn the cold nob." Sarah said. "I'm in the library." Sarah said as she walked out a door that appeared to the right of the stove. 

"It's a door that appears when Sarah want it to, she doesn't always remember where it is and will on occasionally fall through. It's invisible, unless you want to use it." Remus explained. 

  
  


*three weeks later...*

"Sirius, get your lazy arse off me!" Sarah exclaimed as he sat on her. 

"Why sweetums?" Sirius asked, teasing her.

"Because honey, you're too damn fat!" Sarah acting along.

"I can't believe you said that! After that wonderful night last nigh!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"I've had better sorry to break it to you." Sarah said.

"Um you two, not in front of Harry and his friends." Remus said. 

"Sorry." Sarah said, as she stood up by pulling herself up with the couches arm making Sirius fall onto the ground. 

"I'm going to bed I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, to settle in." Sarah said going up the stairs, and to bed.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you three a little game I like to call strip snap." Sirius stated, he looked at Remus, smirking. 

"And no strip snap!" Sarah's voice sounded in the hall.

"Did anyone hear anything?" Sirius asked, then paused waiting for nods or shakes of heads, of which he got neither. "I guess no on did."

"I can't believe you're going to teach them that." Remus scowled.

"I learned that my third year, and poor Harry and Ron are sixth years and they don't know how, and poor George and Fred have graduated trying to get more detentions than myself and they don't even know." Sirius said.

"Fine have it your way, I'm going to play to show you that there is someone who shouldn't be played against." Remus stated as he moved his chair by the table.

  
  


Sarah knew that she shouldn't have left, not with Sirius acting like his old self. She wanted to get a fair amount of sleep, and believed that Remus would have enough reason to keep Sirius from doing anything too crazy, like strip snap. She changed and was just about to fall asleep when she heard it. She figured it to be a figment of her imagination and laid down on her bed. Then she heard it again: "Oops looks like I lost again!" She sat up and after throwing on her bathrobe walked down stairs and into the den. 

"I can't believe that you're playing this game!" Sarah said, she looked at Harry who was in the process of removing his pants and already had his shirt off. "Harry you put your cloths back on and go up to bed." Sarah sternly said. Her gaze fell on the two Weasleys, George and Fred. "God you two put your cloths back on, I'm amazed Arther's children don't know how to play snap! I should talk to him it's a shame he was the best in his grade. Ron put your shirt on and off to bed with you three as well!" she said.

"Um Sarah, you can't tell us what to do." Fred said, earning a frightening look from Sarah. 

"You'll do what I tell you to in my house!" she said. The twins finished dressing and raced up he stairs for their dear lives. Finally her gaze fell on Remus and Sirius. "Firstly, Sirius put your cloths on, I hope you don't show of your Slytherin colored boxers, what a shame you should have pride to have been in Gryffindor, and you go around in Slytherin.... it's a shame to even think about it!" Sarah said. Sirius looked at his boxers, they hadn't looked like that when he put them on, they were now green and silver. He pulled his pants on and ran up the stairs. His wails of ' Not my favorite boxers!' were heard all over the house. Sarah look at a fully dressed Remus.

"I taught them not to play." he told her.

"You may have but I asked you not to play." Sarah said. "I'm going up to bed and I'm leaving early in the morning, good night." Sarah told him. "I'll see you at Hogwarts. Love you" she said as she walked up the stairs and to bed.

  
  


~Author's note~

That ends chapter one of my story. I hope you like it so far. I still need a title and I can't think of one, if anyone can please tell me in a review, I'll use your name in the story! (Do bribes work for you ppl??) this is my first Harry Potter fic and I'm not sure if you like it, so please review, I live off them!!!


	3. Back to Hogwarts

For disclaimer see ch. 1 and prolog!

~Chapter 2~

  
  


~Hogwarts~

  
  


Sarah woke up the next morning, sleepy and tired, she hadn't gone to sleep until late, after three, she hadn't been able to sleep Sirius had kept her up with his cries of "No! Not my Boxers! Not my Favorite boxers!" they had haunted her until he had fallen asleep. She groggily got up and looked at her alarm clock, it was seven, she was expected at Hogwarts around eight, an hour from now. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothing for the day before walking into the bathroom to shower. She turned the hot water on and waited for it to be perfectly hot for her before stepping in. She let the heat wake her up as she washed. 

When she was finished she went into her bedroom and finished her packing. She had what she needed, and some extra's, like a couple of Shakespear's plays, including her two favorites; A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Romeo and Juliet. She dragged her things to the library, where the rest of here things were, she was planning on apperating there, and bring her things in her pocket. After shrinking them and placing them in her pocket she walked into the kitchen to find everyone else already up. "Morning everyone, I hope you slept well!" she said cheerily, as she glared at Sirius, she had to use more makeup then usual to hid her new bags wouldn't go away. 

"We're fine!" the Weasley twins stated as they nearly inhaled their food. Sarah smiled at them, they were leaving that day as well but to open their prank store in Hogsmeade later that week and they had to stock their shelves and ready themselves for the customers. Walking over to Harry she gave him a hug and told him to be a good boy and ignore Sirius; who looked offended and walked out of the room, Sarah smirked at this and kissed Remus' cheek after telling him goodbye she walked into the back yard and found Sirius gently swinging in a swing, like she did when she had troubles on her mind, concerned she walked over to him to see what the matter was. 

"Something the matter Padfoot?" she asked, using his old nickname. 

"I'm just getting a bad feeling about you going to Hogwarts by yourself, I think something might happen." he replied, startling Sarah he wasn't usually this serous.

"I'm a big girl Sirius, I can handle myself." she told him.

"I know, but I just get that feeling, mind I come with you, I mean just until we get to Hogwarts? I can turn and leave then, but I don't like the feeling." he stated.

"Sure you can come with me, I'd like the company," she said earnestly. "Maybe Dumbledore can find you a job, like oh I don't know, helping Remus with DADA?" she said. In truth she had the same feeling that something might happen, and she trusted Sirius like she did Remus, they were her brothers, well maybe only Remus was in reality, but Sirius felt like a brother to her. They walked to the apperating point and soon were standing in Hogsmeade. They looked around and saw people milling around walking around aimlessly. She smiled at Sirius, happy to have his company being here by herself would have reminded her of her old school days when she came here with Lily and their friend Rachel. She quickly reminded herself of why she was here and promised herself she would think of her school days later. 

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, they proceeded to Professor Dumbledore's office. They arrived and saw him at the entrance to his office; he looked at them smiling warmly. "Sarah, you're here." he said.

"Yes I'm here, it's so strange coming here to teach, I remember roaming these halls as a student, and trying stay out of the Marauders path of pranks." Sarah smiled, as she remembered. "But now look at me, I've befriended a Marauder, have or had a brother-in-law Marauder, and my brother is a Marauder, I have connections with three of them!" she laughed at what had happened, Sirius and Dumbledore laughing along with her. 

"Yes, amazing how things happen over time isn't it? But now my dear we need to get to business, I asked you to take Minerva McGonagall's responsibilities as Transfiguration professor, and I would also like to ask you to take over as head of Gryffindor house." he said.

"That will be fine, um, would you have a place for Sirius to work, I know it's rather last minute..." Sarah asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, I was hoping he'd come and help Remus with his class beings that it would be rather difficult to find a substitute for him or any of the teachers." He replied. 

"Thank you headmaster." Sarah said, Sirius echoing her thankfulness. 

"No thank you, and you may call me Albus, it's only right, since we are all on the staff, we should be on a first name basis, however that may not happen with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and yourselves, Sarah and Sirius since Remus and Sirius played pranks on Severus while you all were in school, and Sarah you were looped into this by your relation and defense of Severus, of whom took it the wrong way." He said, it still amazed Sarah and Sirius how he seemed to know everything, and read their minds. "I'll have Severus show you to your rooms, oh, and Sarah, would you mind sharing a room with Remus, to keep him company, I'd have Sirius in there, but I think it would give off the wrong impression." He asked.

"That will be fine, I don't mind, and I doubt he will mind." She said, with her response, he turned and left. "So you're to help Remus teach his students, that will be interesting, you're teaching your godson... and I'm teaching my nephew, come to think of it." Sarah said before becoming lost in her sudden train of thought. Just then Severus appeared, walking away from general direction of the Great Hall. He motioned for Sarah and Sirius to follow, and Sirius did, not knowing Sarah was still lost in thought. 'Severus Snape, he was always crushing on Lily in school, and a couple of times I think he was rumored to have liked me.' Sarah shuddered as he remembered, before going back into her train of thought.

"So, Black, how much did you have to beg Albus to get a job?" Severus asked.

"Why would you care? Oh, that's right, you want that job, I didn't beg, I was given it to help Remus and I'll thank you to keep your nose in your own business." Sirius retorted.

'Hmm, wonder why Sarah didn't stop me from saying that? She's not even talking to me right now, not scolding me? Is she still thinking and didn't...Shit, she's still back at Dumbledore's office thinking I bet. "Severus, wait up, I have to get Sarah, she didn't see us and is, why am I telling you, it isn't like you care!" he said before running back to find Sarah still in the same spot in the same position. "Sarah, come on Snapes here to show us to our rooms!" He said, she didn't hear him, turning around he saw Snape walking up to them, black robes billowing out somewhat gracefully behind him. 

"Well I'm waiting, if you don't mind I have some things I need to finish before school starts." he snapped.

"You try taking her out of one of her trances, it's hard, wait don't try she'd kill me." Sirius said, getting a sudden idea that would have her fillet Snape and get her out of her trance and he wouldn't get hurt. 'I'm so smart! Yea!' he thought. 

"Then stop me." Snape said, falling for the trap. "If she kills you then I won't have to." he said. The then walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face to no avail. After trying several things he came up with one last idea that should work; kissing her, not on the lips, but the cheek. 

"What are you gonna do now?" Sirius asked, knowing the last resort would be what he was going to do, Snape didn't know her well enough to know that stating something of importance to her would snap her out of it as well. Smirking to himself he watched as Severus kissed her cheek and Sarah suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"WHAT THE...why the hell did you just do that?! I have no feelings for you and I doubt I ever will, so please; NEVER SO THAT AGAIN!" Sarah exclaimed, her face beet red in anger; then as suddenly as she was angry she was calm and peaceful. "Now would you kindly show me to my rooms?" she asked, her voice as sweet as honey. After she was shown her rooms and started to unpack, and set her wards up so she wouldn't have to worry about stray students seeing her and her brother on a full moon. She wasn't a werewolf, like Remus she was an Animagi. She opened the 'door' to her shared compartments and turned to look at what is was in reality. She was a picture of a nymph in a forest; she was laying on a tree branch and looking into a pond. Looking up the nymph saw Sarah and waved. 

"Hello, are you to come up with the password or am I" she asked.

"Whichever." the nymph replied.

"You can." she said.

"Alright, the current password is Waterlily to enter." she told her. Sarah thanked the nymph and walked off in search of Sirius.

  
  


Remus looked at the remaining residents of the house. He was taking Harry and Ron to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. "George, Fred, what will you two be doing while we're gone?" he asked. 

"We were planning of visiting Hogsmeade, to find a place to rent out for out shop." George told him.

"Alright, please tell Sarah and Sirius I say hi and will be there later this week with Harry and Ron if Albus doesn't mind." 

"Alrighty then consider it done!" the twins said before going to Hogsmeade. Remus shook his head before looking at Harry and Ron and flooing to Diagon alley. 

Once they were there Harry and Ron walked off with Hermione and Ginny to buy their supplies, Remus upon remembering something ran after Harry. "Harry, this is the money Sarah wanted me to give you for your supplies, you're not to pay for your tuition if you live under her roof." he told him before walking into the robe shop to get himself some badly needed new robes, dress and casual alike. 

When he was done getting his robes he went and sat down at a free table at the ice cream parlor, and waited for Harry and his friends who showed up five minutes later, bags bulging with their school supplies. Harry walked over to Remus and handed him the leftover money. "It's alright we can buy ice cream with the left over money." he told Harry, he didn't want them to overheat on the fine hot August day that it was. (It's too cold here in America! Well San Francisco area n e who...) When they finished their sundaes, Harry and Ron walked off in the direction of the Quidditch store, Hermione and Ginny went to look at make-up a store was having a sale of some sort and Ginny wanted to see, and had dragged Hermione along with her. 

Remus looked at two people of whom were looking at Harry with interest, on of them reached up and pointed to something and their sleeve rolled up their arm and he saw a distinctive mark; they were death eaters. He quickly got up and followed Harry and Ron. He looked behind him and saw no one was following him, or Harry.

'I'm just being over cautious, Voldemort is dead, Harry killed him with Sirius and Ron's help, I saw that, and i heard the Death Eaters swear to avenge his death, but how will they?' he thought to him self. He shook his head and walked into a book store and got a book he'd been looking for before walking into Flourish and Blotts to buy some quills and parchment. Then he met up with Harry and Ron and the three went back to the house; after saying good bye to Ginny and Hermione. 

  
  


Sarah looked at Sirius and sighed before resting her hand in her palm again. She had found out that Sirius had tricked Severus into getting her out of the trance and she'd gotten him back and what did he do in return? He had charmed her class room upside down. She shook her head, maybe she should ask Severus for some of his headache potion, she had a throbbing one at the moment that wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. She looked up and saw someone waving at her, she looked at the figure and saw Remus, Harry and Ron. "Hey you three, how long have you been here?"

"Since this morning." Harry replied, walking up to the raised section of the great hall to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Harry it's good to know that there is some good left in this world what time is it any way?" she asked.

"Going on eleven thirty, what happened any way?" Remus asked, he saw the tired look on her face. 

"Go ask Padfoot." she said before standing up and walking out of the hall, avoiding Sirius as he walked into the hall.

"Hey Moony, how are you? Long time no see." he greeted.

"Stuff it Padfoot, what did you do now to get Sarah to ack this way?" Remus asked. Harry and Ron looked at him, their eyes echoing the question. No one saw Severus enter the hall.

"He tricked me, whilst Sarah was lost in thought, to get her out of her train and I didn't know how and I kissed her cheek; Sarah upon finding out the truth transfigured Sirius's favorite shirt into a rubber duck and is the only one who can change it back. Sirius found out it was her and spelled her classroom upside down, and only he can undo it. He only will if Sarah changes his shirt back, and get him another rubber duck, and she won't do that until he apologizes for tricking me, and changes her room." he told them before taking Sarah's empty spot and ordering something off a menu that was left there for the teachers incase they got hungry. 

"Why'd you do that?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Thought it'd be funny?" he told him sheepishly.

"Well it wasn't was it? Now go tell Sarah and Severus you're sorry and change her classroom back." Remus told Sirius in a stern voice, Sirius nodded his head bashfully and walked over to Severus and apologized, then walked off to find Sarah. 

"Harry, why don't we get settled for the rest of break and put our things away?" Ron asked. He and Harry walked off and weren't seen until dinner, they had gone off to fly around the Quidditch pitch. 

  
  


Sarah and Sirius walked into the great hall the morning school started and watched the students look over their schedules. She sat down and started to eat when several letters were dropped onto her plate and she saw her owl, Snow, land on the head of her plate and look at her. She scratched it's head and gave her some bacon before reading her mail. She opened the letter and saw a note from Harry, and read it, upon finishing it she replied on a piece of parchment he had provided and gave it to Snowy who flew over to Harry and dropped it off then flew back to her. She opened her next letter from Sirius from the look of it. It read:

Sarah-

I hope you slept well and classes are going to go well for you, they should you are talented and know it. I know you will not mix up anything you teach, I guarantee it. I have an idea for a prank to two on Snape if you're game. Talk to me during break. Thank you for the support you gave me, you're like a sister to me! Stay like yourself; there's a proverb I read a while ago it goes like this: dance like no one watching; sing like no on e listening; and live like every day's your last. Some Irish guy came up with it. I'm gonna come up with some little saying to end my letters to you from now on.

Love ya,

Sirius, 

P.S. Padfoot and Luna the prankster duo forever.

P. S .S. that doesn't sound good, oh well, it reminds me of James and Wormtail. (I hate him, so glad he was killed by Voldemort) 

P. S. S. S. You and I are the pranksters now, right?

~Sirius

  
  


Sarah smiled at his note and looked at him, he was looking at Remus and talking about something with him. She looked at her third and last letter, and opened it.

  
  


Sarah-

I hope you aren't scared of the dark, you'll be in it soon enough. You and the Potter boy. Beware Voldemort's followers still live.

  
  


Sarah looked at the note again and shook her head, it was a fake, a prank to keep her on her feet. It happened to all the teachers. She justified, but Remus didn't get one, and Sirius didn't either. She looked at the person next to her and decided to tell someone. She looked at Severus and changed her mind, she'd tell Remus later. 'No, he'd worry too much. I'll tell Severus during break.' she told herself before leaving to go to her class. 

Once in there she started to write on the chalk board, she wrote her name and sat down and looked to se who she was teaching first: sixth year Slytherins. She sighed and looked through her plan for the day she was just reviewing this week. The class walked in and took a seat, she looked at the class and knew who would be disrespectful at first glance around the room, she saw Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. She smiled at herself knowing she was going to have fun this year, she had stories of parents and she would tell the if the child was good in her class. 

"Good morning class, I have rules for this class, and I expect them to be obeyed with no exceptions, unless I give you one." she said, she pointed at a students quill with her wand and it became a piece of chalk that flew into her hand. Some of the students were interested, but most weren't. "I want you all to copy the rules onto a piece of parchment and memorize them, there will be a test later this week, I won't say when. The team with the most correct answers will get fifty points. Here are the rules." the chalk went to the board and started to write.

1) Tardiness will result in a five point deduction

2) Five tardies earn a detention

3)homework in on time earns one point

4)late work results in a two point loss

5) early work will earn three points

6)talking back earns a detention

7) smarting off earns point loss

8) good behavior earns points and treats. 

"Alright class, I trust you're finished?" she asked, when all but three heads nodded she looked at the three. "Who are you three? Names please?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle." said Lucius' son. 'I knew it!' she thought to herself. 

"I see, firstly I want to know why you three haven't finished yet, and secondly why don't you let Crabbe and Goyle talk for themselves?"

"We were tying to read them. And they don't like to talk." 

"You're like your father trying to sound smart that will be five points from Slytherin. You, what's your name?" she asked a girl in the back.

"Dominique." the girl replied.

"Can you read the board?" she asked.

"Yes I can Professor Lupin." 

"Thank you. Now Malfoy, I want you to sit closer to the front and copy the rules off the board." she told him. When class was closing she looked at the girl she had called on in the beginning of class, Dominique.

"Malfoy what class is next for your class" she asked.

"Potions." he replied, he had lost Slytherin twenty five points and gotten two detentions, and was now getting to understand what it meant to smart off. 'His father did the same thing, and the same thing worked of him.' Sarah had remembered.

"Dominique, would you please give this to Professor Snape for me when you go to his class?" she asked. Dominique nodded and walked up to Sarah's desk. Sarah finished her note and handed it to the girl as a bell rang signifying the end of the first class of the year. Her class left and in came her sixth year Gryffindor class.

"Hello, I'm your new teacher, and head of house, professor McGonagall is taking the year off to celebrate the graduation of a pair of pranksters. I have some rules that are to be followed, and will be strictly be reinforced. Please copy them and memorize them, there will be a test later this week to see if they have been memorized, the winning team will receive fifty points." she said. 

The class went by quickly and soon they had their first break. Sarah was just about to walk out of her office to find Sirius when Severus walked into the room. "You wanted something Sarah?" he asked. 

"I received a letter from someone and I think it is a prank of some sort however I'm not sure. I wanted you to look knowing your, erm...history." she finally said.

"Alright then let's see it." He said. Sarah handed it to him. His face became paler than normal.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's a threat if I ever saw one, when did you get it?" he asked.

"This morning, with my mail."

"Why didn't you show me then? I was sitting next to you?"

"Yeah, like I will in front of the whole school, and besides I thought it was a prank, I wanted to ask, because well I wasn't sure." she said.

"Well it is, just a minute." he said, he reached into his pocket and produced a small bag, in which he took a pinch of powder from and tossed it into her fireplace. "Albus, I need to speak with you. Please come here." he said into the emerald flames. Soon Albus was standing in her office talking to Severus about her letter. 

"What am I supposed to do about the letter? Act like I never got it?" she asked.

"No, we're going to have to have you and Harry under a strict watch for the next few weeks. If it is a threat then we will be ready to defend you and Harry, if it's a prank then you'll be free and you and Harry will never know you that there was someone following you for your protection." Sarah nodded her head, letting it all settle in. 

"Then won't a memory charm be needed to stop me from remembering this conversation until the danger is passed?" she asked. Severus nodded, along with Albus. 

"Alright. Don't worry, you will only forget this conversation, and the events that lead up to it, like the letter and your meeting with myself and Severus. I must go now, Poppy wanted to talk to me, something about my teeth and sweets I believe." he said. Sarah smiled and shook her head as he left. 

"So you're to do the spell?" she asked. She wasn't all to happy about that. 

"Yes." Severus said, then he cast the spell and she forgot. Just then however, Sirius walked into her room, wondering why she hadn't come out yet. He had seen Severus cast a spell and he didn't know why, or what it was, but no one did that, especially not Snape.

  
  


§ Author's Ramble...§

I need a title, I don't know one!!! I hope you enjoy the story so far, you should be if you're still reading it I think n e way... oh well, enjoy! And flames will be used to boil water for my yummy tea! I couldn't come up with a title, but tried to come up with a fitting one for the chapter. Thank you Paige for coming up with a title, it doesn't completely fit, but you're the first kind person! Thank you everyone who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Three will be up when I finish it!!


	4. The Prank War Begins and the Return of S...

Disclaimer: See prolog and ch. One!

Notes: italics mean it's a dream or something like that!!

  
  


*Chapter 3*

  
  


*The Prank War Begins and the Return of Steve the Duckie!*

  
  
  
  


Sirius ran into Sarah's office and saw Severus helping her sit down. "Why the hell are you helping her? What spell did you cast?" he looked at Sarah and she smiled at him. 

"Sirius, I need to talk to you." Severus said. Sirius followed him out and stood in front of the office protectively his arms crossed and his foot tapping. 'No one does that with out logical cause, what is his?' he wondered. 'Why was he in there in the first place?' he continued. 

"Well? Why did you cast that spell?" he asked.

"Sarah received a death threat letter from someone. The headmaster and I both agree it's best that she doesn't remember this and doesn't know she's to be watched, well she knows, but she had the memory erased. The threat also mentioned Harry; which causes us to believe that it was sent from a vengeful Death-Eater. However if we're lucky it is only a poorly thought prank." he explained.

"Oh, so then you are gonna want me to help her with her lessons for a while?" he asked.

"Obviously."Snape snapped.

"Alright, then you can leave me and Sarah then, you're not needed here, don't you have points to take away from students?" Sirius retorted, just then Sarah walked out.

"Please you two can you ever get along? Or will I be forced to spell you two to different sides of the school with your voices gone?" she asked.

"Neither, I was just leaving." Severus said. He turned with a whoosh of his robes and walked down the hall where seconds later they heard him take points off a team for walking too slow in a professor's way.

"Sirius, what was Snape doing here any way?" She asked.

"You had a bad fall and he was helping you up, you had hit your head rather hard and well, I guess you don't remember, do you?" he asked, standing next to her. 

"I don't, but I keep getting a feeling that something really important happened to me and I don't remember what." she told him. 

"Oh, well, lets get you back to class, so you can teach." he told her.

The lessons went well and soon the weekend was upon Hogwarts and all the school was sleeping, that is all but one person, Sirius Black; who was walking through the halls trying to find the picture of the Nymph that led to Sarah and Remus's rooms. He looked and tried to remember where it was, he was about to turn and he saw it. He walked over and looked at it trying to remember the password, then he saw it in the picture. "Password?" the nymph asked.

"Waterlily." he told it as it swung open and let him in; he walked into the room and looked around trying to find (ok well guess) where Sarah's room was. He opened a door and saw Sarah sleeping sprawled out on her bed, he walked over and smiled. 

  
  


Sarah was walking through a grove of trees talking with James about Lily Evens she smiled at him as they talked. 'So, James you really love Lily that much, don't you?' she asked.

'Yeah, I do, but please don't tell anyone. I want her happy and if it's with Amos Diggory then that's fine.' he replied.

'Listen, she's not in love with him, she thinks she is, but she's not, I think I'd know well enough I mean we're like sisters. She thinks she is but she's not. You have to talk to her I hate to say it Prongsi but you have to tell her how you feel.' she told him, after turning and facing him in the eye. 

'But she'd just get mad and do who knows what.' he told her. Sarah smiled.

'That's where your not completely wrong and not completely right.' Sarah smiled. 

'What ever you say.' he told her grief entering his voice. Lily was getting married in a couple of hours and James couldn't bare it and had needed to talk to someone and Sarah was one person who he knew would have advice for him. 

'Listen James I need to get ready I'm in the same changing room as Lily. It's the third one on the right to the first left, after a right.' she told him and he understood what she was saying, and smiled at her. 'Lily will be in there her dress isn't here yet so we're just getting the bridesmaids ready.' she said. 'See you later!' she was calling over her shoulder when she heard a loud SQUEAKIE like noise. 

  
  


Sirius looked at Sarah and squeaked his rubber duck in her ear. She turned and covered her ears. He squeaked it again and she groaned in her sleep and grabbed a pillow to put over ear. He took the pillows surrounding her head and placed them on the floor, before squeaking it again. She groaned again and took the pillow from under her head and put it over her head. Sirius took the pillow and put it on the ground when she rested her grip on it. When it was on the ground he squeaked it in her ear. She groaned loudly and grunted. "Just tell Lily for me please?" before rolling over. Sirius not understanding what she said squeaked the duck in her ear. Suddenly the duck was out of his hand and flying out the window and into the lake. 

"NOOO!!! STEVE!!!!" Sirius wailed. Sarah looked at Sirius.

"You named that duck?" she asked.

"Of course I did, I mean it was my pet, since you have Snowy and well um, I wanted a pet, what's wrong with that?" he replied.

"Um if you didn't notice, it's not a real duck it's plastic firstly and secondly how long have you had that thing?"

"Since about um...hmm...oh I remember seventh year." he told her.

"That's very nice but it's my Saturday morning and that means I get to sleep in." she started.

  
  


Severus was going out of his bedroom and into his study when he heard a loud yell. It sounded like Sarah and she must have been yelling at Sirius. 'Oh well all will be revealed at breakfast.' he thought as he walked into the study and picked up the magazine he had been reading last night. 

After he read for about an hour he marked his spot, closed the magazine, placed it under his arm and walked out to the great hall to eat his breakfast. He was still early and didn't mind. His usual meal appeared on his plate and he started to eat, he looked up and saw what looked like Sirius walking into the hall with Sarah and Remus following behind him, laughing silently.

"Did you fall into some dye?" Severus asked, truly curious as to why Sirius was suddenly a very vivid purple color.

"Shove off Snape." he grouchily retorted.

"What did I do, I haven't done anything yet Black." he retorted. 

"Comment on Sirius's sudden change of color." Remus said before a fight erupted between the two. 

"He's purple because he thought it would be a nice thing to wake me up around oh what time was it?? Oh that's right it was five in the morning," She said, looking at Sirius, who cowered behind a chair. "Well as I was saying, he tried to wake me up and did wake me up by repeatedly squeaking a small little rubber duck in my ear." she said, holding the duck up, it looked like it was rather wet, like it had been just taken out of a bath or something.

"STEVE!!" Sirius shouted looking up at the duck in her hand.

"Who did that?"Severus asked.

"Did what?" Sarah asked.

"Turned Sirius purple; and got that duck." he replied.

"I turned him purple, I had fun playing with my slippers, so if they hit you then they turn you whatever color they are, and I had my fuzzy purple slippers with me at the moment and I don't have to throw them anymore! They hone in on the person I want to be hit. Well I do have to throw them, but that's just to give it a boost of inertia." she said, smiling very happily.

"And the duck?" he asked.

"I got it back while Sirius was running from the slippers." she said. "I'm hungry and if you don't mind I came to eat." she said suddenly grouchy.

"Is Sarah PMS-ing?" Sirius asked, teasing her.

"No, sod off padfoot." she retorted before walking up and getting something to eat. Remus walked up and sat next to her and breakfast was silent. 

"You slept well I trust Remus?" Severus asked, he didn't like silence all that much, it reminded him of Voldemort and when he had been trapped in a dungeon for several months. 

"Yes, quite thank-you, and you?" he politely replied.

"I did as well." he replied, politely.

"I'm going to be tutoring misters Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottem, would you have any suggestions as to what would and wouldn't help?" she asked her fellow professors Binns, Trelawney, Hooch, Sprout, and Kindleburn who had just joined them along with some students who had finally woken up. 

"Mr. Malfoy has a slight problem with his attitude and he has trouble keeping up with the class." Professor Kindleburn told her, he taught Muggle Studies. "Mr. Longbottom seems to forget anything of importance, I would suggest you help him with memorization of important dates and such, for Professor Binns and myself." he finished. 

"Neville has a love of plants, however he has a problem with his memory and with handling the plants, like Mr. Malfoy." professor Sprout told her.

"Longbottom has a problem brewing the simplest potion and burns holes in cauldrons like they were paper and fire, young Malfoy is fine in my class." Severus told her.

"Where ever you see fit to help them improve is appreciated." Madame Hooch told her, Professor Trelawney nodding her head.

"Sibyll, what brings you here any way?" Sarah asked.

"I saw myself helping you with your little anger problem." she told her.

"I don't have an anger problem." she told her politely.

"I'm sorry I meant Severus, and I'm to help him with his future feelings, so I've seen myself doing." she said.

"Well that's very nice, but if you don't mind I'm off to shower before I help young Mr. Draco." she said before turning with a swish of her robes and walking off. 

"She reminds me of Severus when she does that." Remus said. 

"She acts like him at times it's like I dunno she's a Gryffindor gone Slytherin or something." Sirius said. The two missed Sybill muttering about how close they were from the truth. 

"Sirius your not purple anymore!" Remus pointed out. 

"I'm not, well I'll be seeing all of you later, good day!" Sirius said cheerfully before walking out of the hall as well.

"Remus I don't know about you but his tone of voice reminds me of him and James when they were plotting pranks to pull I'd be ware, you night want to change your password as well." Poppy Pomfrey said.

"You're right I'd best do that now." he said before walking off to talk to Sarah before she got into her shower. 

Luckily he caught her as she was about to enter their rooms. Unbeknownst to the two was that someone was already in their bathroom tampering with Sarah's shampoo. 

"Remus, do you want something?" Sarah asked.

"Well Sirius knows the password and don't you think we should change it?" he asked.

"Now that you think of it we should. What should it be?" she asked.

"Do Do bird?" Remus suggested.

"How bout a quote?" Sarah asked.

"I like the sound of that, what?" Remus asked.

"How about," Sarah paused, thinking. "Dance as if no one is watching, sing as if no one is listening and life as if everyday was your last?" Sarah said. Remus nodded as they walked over to the nymph and told her of the new password and walked into their living room. "I'm gonna shower now." Sarah said she walked into the bathroom and screamed as she watched Sirius smelling her shampoo. Remus ran into the bathroom and saw Sirius as well and he gave his friend a funny look

"Don't mind my asking but why are you in our shower?" he asked.

"Smelling Sarah's shampoo. I love herbal essences and I um...yeah...I think I'll be leaving now." he said as he walked out of the bathroom and out of the 'house'. 

"I don't think I'll ever understand Padfoot." Remus muttered as he walked out of the bathroom and into the study to write their mother. He was finishing his letter when he saw Sarah walk out of her room with her hair piled up in a hat, you couldn't see much of it. 

"Hey Remus, who are you writing?" she asked.

"Mom." he replied.

"I should write her sometime but I don't like getting her howler responses." She said, a small frown crossing her face.

"She still does that?" he asked, concern washing over her face.

"Every time I wrote her on her birthday and she was pissed that I even remembered." she said.

"God, I'm sorry." he told her, before embracing her in a hug. Sarah hugged him back and he felt her gently shaking. He pulled her back and looked into her face. "You're crying Sarah how come?" 

"Well mom hates me she did in school and she does out of it, what did I do? It's not my fault she went and had sex with Lily's father and several times then ended up forgetting to take that baby potion the next morning." she said.

"I know, but she does that because I don't know she wasn't able to understand that you were what was going to happen even if she hadn't of taken the potion any sooner, you were inevitably going to come, I'm sad to call her mum when it comes to that with what she did and does to you." he told her. "It's wrong to have ever thought she'd do that to her own flesh and blood." he said.

"Thanks Remus you're really the best brother a girl could ask for." she said as she hugged him and after kissing his cheek walked off and to the potions room where she was going to meet Draco. 

'Draco isn't like his dad all that much. Yes he bullies Gryffindor, and the other houses; but in class if he's interested he pays attention and goes far. But he's not completely like his mother either, she was a bitch and he's not really mean. I'll have to spend some time reading his aura sometime. I know I'll have them spend time studying Monday then I will.' she thought to herself while she walked down the hall. Suddenly she felt her hat being lifted off her head and Peeves cackling. 

"Lookie what Prof. Sarah did with her hair!! It's all pokly dotty!!" he yelled. Sarah turned and looked at Peeves, it looks could kill he would have died again, however it wouldn't have worked being that he was already dead.

"Peeves, Give me my hat this instant!" she said, her temper rising quickly.

"Don't gotta!" he said.

"You will give my hat back or I will hex you with a hex that even ghosts aren't immune to." she threatened.

"There isn't one." he retorted.

"That's what you think." Sarah said, she said an enchantment and suddenly he was being nice and kind and apologizing to her for taking her hat then being polite to everyone out in the halls. Sarah smiled and walked into the potions room to find Severus, Draco and Pansy talking.

"Professor Snape I'm here to help young Malfoy and while I'm here I would like to know if you have any potions that help with hair color?" she asked.

"I know nothing of beauty and hair coloring potions, however I do have a potions that will restore hair to it's natural color." he told her curtly.

"Would you be able to brew me some?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, curious.

"Because of a friends little prank." she said, while taking her hat off.

"It's polka dotted? And the worst two colors possible!" Pansy shrieked. She was nice to Sarah for some reason, Sarah couldn't understand.

"Yes, Professor Black thought it would be a funny thing to do since I had him colored purple this morning." she told them.

"I can brew the potion, however it will take most of the day and you will need to keep it in your hair for several hours before washing it out." he told her.

"Thank you very much, I owe you a favor I do intend to repay you." she said, "come Malfoy, we're going to my classroom, I have the materials there for you to use." she said.

"Oh, Severus, this might brighten your day, Peeves is being nice." she told him when Malfoy and Pansy had left.

"Nice?! Is that word in his vocabulary?" he asked.

"No but is now, I learned something from James when he was still living, and it only works on ghosts." she told him.

"I'd like to see this." he said.

"Then go outside and see for yourself." she told him.

"I will." he said, he and Sarah walked to the door, he opened it and waited. "Ladies first, I was raised to be polite even if I don't like the person." he told her.

"Well thank you, it's appreciated, I'm glad to know that there are still some gentlemen out in this world." she said. "Wow, I sounded old when I said that." she said.

"Well we're all old to the students." Severus told her. 

"As if I didn't know that." she said before walking down to her classroom. 

"Draco, you don't mind my calling you that do you?" Sarah asked.

"No not at all. My father wrote me telling me to tell you he sends his regards." he told her.

"He did, hmm, I thought he'd forget about me once he married that woman; I thought his Slytherin pride would prevail." Sarah mused. "Well now you wanted my help with your classed, am I correct?" she asked. She continued when he nodded.

"First we'll work with my class, you seem to change your objects into other things that they should be, you're not thinking on your work then. I want you to change my hat into a, hmm what?" she thought. "I know change it into a china bowl." she told him. He tried, but the hat only turned white and had blue painting on it. "Close, but concentrate." she told him.

"I'm trying." he retorted.

"Forget I'm in the room and change it." she told him, he changed it. "Excellent." she told him. "Now onto history of magic. What was your homework, you work on that and talk to me if you need help." she told him, she went and sat at her desk and started to write one of her old friends; Kylah. They had been good friends even if she was in Hufflepuff. She finished and looked at Draco, who hadn't written anything on his parchment. 

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't remember what year the Goblins war ended, and what the treaty was called." he told her.

"Well then why don't you go get your book?" she asked. Malfoy nodded and walked out of the room. Sarah smiled at herself and stuck a note on her door if Malfoy should and not see her there. She soon was on her way to the owlery and was looking for her owl. "Snowy, where are you pet?" she called. Upon looking to her left she saw the owl asleep; she walked over to it and scratched it's head. "Sleeping on the job?" she asked when it rose it's head sleepily. It hooted at her and she shook her head smiling. 

"So, you came here why may I ask Sarah?" a silky voice asked, scaring Sarah, and having her jump.

"Severus, what in Zeus's name gave you the idea to come into the owelry?" she asked.

"The potion you asked for, I've almost finished it, I just need a strand of your hair."he told her.

"A strand? Why?" she asked.

"For the potion, it needs it so it is personalized for your hair color, if another should use it, their hair color will turn the exact shade as yours." he told her.

"Oh, does it need to be the original color?" she asked.

"That would be helpful."

"Alright then just let me send my letter." she said, she gave the letter to Snowy, gave her the location and walked out with Severus. 

"Who were you writing? Your mother?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Why would I write her?" she asked.

"Well every one likes to write their parents, and parents love to hear from their children." he explained. He looked at Sarah's face and saw her face mixed with the emotions of hatred, anger, fear and sorrow.

"Well my mother if you call people like her that, hated me she prefers never to have my name mentioned and replies to my letters with howlers if she responds at all." Sarah told him bitterly.

"God, I didn't know that, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, I guess she just hates me because I'm the reason her lover left her." Sarah whispered.

"I thought she was married."

"She was, it was an affair with Jacob Evens, Lily Even's father. She was married to Earl Lupin, and had just had Remus not even three months and she was having sex with Jacob." she said, "I'm sorry you didn't need to know that." Sarah said. They soon reached her shared rooms and he stood back waiting for her to say the password. 

"Hello Sarah, my God what happened to your hair?" the nymph in the picture asked.

"A lovely little a friend pulled on me." Sarah told her.

"Oh, password?" 

"Willow." the picture swung open and they walked in. "Hello Remus, you wouldn't happen to know where lovely little Sirius is would you?" she asked.

"I believe he's in his rooms, I was just on my way there, would you like my to snow you where it is?" he asked, then he saw Severus and Sarah's hair.

"Hello Severus," he said giving Sarah a puzzled look. "Is that why you want to see Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes it would be." she told him. She walked into her room and grabbed a strand of hair and came back. "Here's the hair you wanted." Sarah said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you." he said, "I'll show myself out." he said as he walked out."

"Why was he here?" Remus asked.

"He needed a hair for a potion he's making me, and it had to be my original color, not the color it currently is." she told him. He nodded. "Well I have to help a student I was tutoring and I have a little time left to see where Sirius's rooms are." She said. "Shall we go?" Remus stood up and they left. 

  
  


Neville walked back and forth in the boys dormitories, nervous. "Neville sit down, why are you so G. D. nervous?" Ron asked.

"Professor Lupin's going to be tutoring me." he replied. 

"Which one?" Harry asked, walking into the room he had returned from Quidditch practice and was rather sweaty. "Oh, Ron you were missed at Quidditch practice we really need you as well as our other beaters there for practice." he told Ron.

"Alright, sorry I missed it but I have homework I still needed to finish." Ron replied.

"No problem, now Neville which Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Lupin." Neville told him.

"You mean Aunt Sarah is tutoring you?" Harry asked.

"She's your aunt?" Neville asked.

"Yep. Just found out over the summer." Harry replied. "You know there's no reason to be nervous she's really nice, a bit outgoing and flirty but she's really nice and not much different from when she teaches." Harry said, Ron cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"She's not that different when she teaches my ass, she's strict when she teaches and she was hilarious when I stayed over this summer. She's like a different person here." Ron replied.

"So?"Harry asked.

"Um not to be rude, but well she's gonna be tutoring me in about half an hour and I'm still nervous." Neville stated.

"Why? There's no reason to be nervous." Ron said.

"Wait, you like her don't you?" Harry accused.

"No, what gives you that idea?" Neville responded a little too quickly.

"God, you do, you like my aunt." Harry said.

"I'm leaving now." Neville said as he walked out of the room and into the common room soon he was out the door; leaving Harry and Ron laughing.

"She does like Sarah. This is different." Ron said.

"Yes, but what can we do? I mean I'm willing to bet that she'll end up marrying Sirius, they get along so well." Harry said.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Remus about that, find out about their past; cuz I've seen her looking at Snape for some reason." Ron said.

"Fine, let's go find him." Harry said, the two were soon off looking for Remus.

  
  


Sarah walked into her classroom and saw Draco sitting peacefully writing on a piece of parchment. "You're back." he said with out looking up.

"Yes, I'm back, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes." he responded.

"You can start to pack things up I'm supposed to be helping another student in twenty minutes and I know you want to know how I know your father; I know all about your upbringing and how you're taught to act and I can see right through it you're too much like your father in ways." Sarah told him. Draco had started to pack his things up.

"You're right, how do you know him?" he asked.

"We went to school together."she replied simply.

"I kinda figured that, I'm not dimwitted."

"I know, you actually quite smart when you apply yourself, like your father; however you aren't that interested in defence against the dark arts like he was." Sarah said.

"I know, I'm not that interested, I prefer potions that some old Gryffindor's class."

"I know, that's why you don't apply yourself in my class and in my brother's class." She said.

"Yes, true, so Remus Lupin is your brother?" Draco asked, interested.

"Yes, and it's Professor Lupin for the both of us, you will call us that. Since we are your teachers." 

"Alright."

"Good, now what questions do you have?"

"Why doesn't my father hate you like he does Professors Lupin, and Black?" he asked.

"They played pranks on him along with Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. I didn't I thought they should prank other people as well, I don't rightly know why he doesn't hate me." Sarah lied.

"He would hate all people who were in your house yet he hates all but you, the same would have been if all of you had been in Hufflepuff. What is the real reason?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be interrogating your teacher, we'll leave that at that and I believe Mr. Longbottem will be here shortly for his tutoring. Good day Mr. Draco." Sarah suddenly said, cheer no longer on her face. 

"Alright Professor Lupin I hope I didn't say anything, offending, if I did I'm sorry." Draco told her.

"You didn't do anything, I just remembered something that happened a couple of years before you were born and your parents were married, that's all." she told him. "Thank you for caring Draco, now I do believe you have some homework to take care of. Good evening." she said, as if on cue Neville walked in.

"H-h-h-hello M-m-malfoy." he said, Draco nodded and walked out. "Hello Professor Lupin." 

"Why hello Neville, I hope your ready to study." she said and soon she was helping him in transfiguration, the class he needed help in most. Soon the time was over and they were picking up his things. 

"So Neville are you looking forward to your first Hogsmeade trip this year?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't wait honestly." he told her.

"That's good, I remember going there when I was younger, God that makes me sound old, I'm not !! No, I remember going with Harry's mum and Dad as well as Professors Black and Lupin, we'd always stop by Zonko's just to grab more items from our ever emptying bag of pranks to pull on professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy, father. Those were fun days," Sarah sighed, Neville cough brought her back to the present. 

"Did you know my parents?" he asked.

"I did, your mum was in Hufflepuff, so I never really got to know her, and your dad was in Gryffindor like you, I got along with him rather well, however I never really got to know him he was kinda like your friend Ms. Granger. Well it's well after eleven you should be heading off to bed young man, goodnight." she said, as Neville walked out of the room. She stretched and sighed 'I need to think of some sort of prank to get Sirius back.' she thought. 

  
  


*1 week, 5 days later...*

  
  


Sarah sat in her common room reading a book and glancing at a small lily in a vase next to her that had yet to open. It was spelled by her to tell her something, what Remus didn't know, but we was trying to figure it out. She glanced at it and sighed before returning to her book, A Midsummers Night Dream;; by Shakespear. 

"You enjoy reading that don't you sister?" he asked.

"Of course I do, and I love the muggle version of it as well it's very interesting." she told him. 

"I'm surprised you haven't memorized it yet," she told him.

"I'm not reading it to memorize it, I'm just reading it for enjoyment. I do that sometimes that you very much! Well now, it's getting late, aren't you tired Remus?? You look it, why don't you go to sleep?" she coaxed.

"Sure, why don't you, you've had a busy day teaching as well so you should as well." Remus told her as he got up.

"I'm not really I'll be heading to bed soon though don't worry." she told him.

"Alright, g' night Sarah." Remus said, kissing her forehead.

"Night Remus sleep well." Sarah said. Remus walked into his room and Sarah glanced at the lily again. It was starting to bloom.

"Finally you blasted sleeping lily." she said. She had enchanted the flower to bloom when Sirius was asleep. She had been thinking of a way to prank him over the last week or so and had figured it out. 

  
  


¤Flash back¤

Sarah was sitting and reading her book, A Midsummers Night Dream; when the thought came to her, she smirked and tried to laugh evilly, scaring half her class with her sudden outburst of laughing. The class being first year Ravenclaw's wasn't very helpful. She apologized to her class and resumed her plotting. She soon had to stop as it was time to have the class write down the new homework assignment and hand in the old one.

  
  


¤End¤

  
  


Sarah got up and walked into her room to grab her darkest cloak, and left, smirking. She walked up to Sirius's apartments and whispered the password. "Lumos" she whispered as she entered the dark entryway, she started to search for his room and suddenly saw him walking out of the bathroom. "Nox" she whispered extinguishing the fire. She paused waiting for him to go back to sleep. Soon he was in his room and she heard his breathing. 

She walked into his bedroom and saw him asleep on his bed, she started to question her want to prank him. 'He looks so innocent and sweet, I can't.' she thought. 'God, I just want to-no I'm not going to think of that, we tried going out with each other and we decided we shouldn't and I'm not going to even go there.' she thought, she bent over and looked at him. She smirked and brought out her wand. 

"Oriri Econtra." she whispered. She smiled as she walked out of his room. She soon was out and she smiled even wider. "No one pranks Sarah Lupin and gets away with it, not even Sirius Black." soon she was back in her common room and she went to her room, missing the shadow that had been following her since she had left. 

"Looks like the prank war has started again, hasn't it Remus?" he asked, looking at Remus. 

"It certainly has Severus it certainly has." Remus said.

  
  
  
  


~Authors Ramble~

Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy with homework and rethinking my plot, so yah.... Um lets see, I still need a title and I want at least 15 reviews before I post chapter five. I'm giving you people a warning! Oh I still need a title, and I'm open to ideas. I'd like to thank Padfoot, Prongs, Shdorrani, Alyssium, Gosen the saiya Jin, Jennie Potter and Paige for reviewing my story so far, I really appreciate it so THANKS!!


	5. Pranks, Ful Moons, and Near Death Moment...

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter at the moment, and I might never, but never say never, cuz I might, some day in the far-fetched future of my dreams. The only characters that I own up to the moment are Sarah Lupin, Kylah Hafford, and in this chapter I also own Kirsten Green whom you will meet this chapter...somewhere...I don't know where yet. . .

Note to potential Flamers: flame me all you may want, but I'll just ignore you and remember karma, cuz you'll get yours! So neh!! And your flames will be used to warm my bed up cuz my heating blanket isn't working anymore and it's freezing!!

  
  


Snape: Will she stop with the blabber and get to the story??

  
  


Sarah: Who knows, she may never.

  
  


Embers: heh, heh I don't have to start it, besides if you force me, I might embarrass you all.(smirking)

  
  


Remus: Any who. Has any one seen Sirius??

(Sarah shakes head, Embers smirking)

  
  


Snape: no, I'm off to organize my lesson plans. Farewell. 

  
  


Remus: I wouldn't do that.

  
  


Embers: (whispers to self, snickering)This it gonna be funny.

  
  


Snape: Are going to stop me from leaving your sisters office?

Snape starts to walk out and upon opening the door a bucket full of Sarah's bra's, thongs, and other unmentionables fall on Snape's head and shoulders.

  
  


Sarah: Sirius, wherever you are you aren't going to want to stay there, I'd run for your life if you want to have children!

(Sarah walks out of the room, a deadly and determined look on her face her wand out.)

  
  


Snape: Sirius, if Sarah doesn't get you I will, and you don't want to deal with my wrath you Gryffindor!

(Snape follows after Sarah, an evil look on his face.)

  
  


Remus: Um, Severus, you have a, um...thong of your back, you might want to get it off.

(Snape throws the thong to the ground and huffs out even quicker; Remus sits on a chair and looks at a corner.)

Remus: Sirius, you can take the cloak off, they're gone.

  
  


Sirius: Thanks, so what did you think of my little prank? 

  
  


Embers: (grumbling) your prank? Huh? It was my idea you little mutt! He'll give me credit when the time rolls around, like when Sarah comes. Hmm maybe I should call her.

  
  


Remus: That was a tad bit low, it really embarrassed Sarah, don't you think?

  
  


Sirius: It was Embers's idea, not mine, blame her!

  
  


Embers: (mutters) That was soon (looks up, surprise hits her as his actual words click in her head.) YOU agreed to it, and for that I will get you, MIRANDA! 

  
  


Sirius: (gulps) how'd you know that? Don't remind them, please?

  
  


Embers:(snickering) don't worry I will.

  
  


Sirius: No!

  
  


Embers: Yes! (Runs out and into the dungeons of Hogwarts. Sirius chasing her)

  
  


Remus: Well, on to the story! Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Pranks, Full Moons and Near Death Moments

  
  


Sirius woke up the next morning, and stretched, he didn't want to get up, but his teaching duties made him. He threw his blankets off and placed hid feet on the cold floor, trying to find his slippers. 

Upon finding them he stood up and yet again stretched, upon reaching up to scratch his normally hairy chest, he instead found two rather large lumps. He walked into the bathroom for the first time that morning and screamed bloody murder.

Sarah woke up at the sound of screaming and smiled contentedly at herself. She sat up and slipped her feet into her slippers. She put her bathrobe on and walked into her shared common room. "Good morrow good sire! I trust thou hast slept well this past night?" she said in a sing song voice.

"I slept well, yourself?" Remus responded.

"Oh, I slept perfectly well, good morrow to you milord Severus." she said, her voice still too cheery for her normal morning self.

"Morning, why in God's name are you so damn cheery? You don't usually talk unless spoken to, does it have anything to do with that scream we all heard?" Severus asked.

"What, the scream? No, I didn't even hear it! Honestly! So, I take it that is why you're here?" she asked Severus. He nodded in return. 

"Sarah, what did you do to poor Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Poor Sirius?! I did nothing to poor Sirius, you know me, I'm miss innocent!" Snape and Remus snickered at her comment.

"Oh, that's right, you'd never get him back for coloring your hair, you almost became a nun, and still have that forgiving nature, right?" Snape retorted.

"Yep, that's about right. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower and to the great hall for breakfast. Oh, look out for a new girl, I've heard of her from a couple of friends, she's quite the flirt." Sarah said as she calmly walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Once in the shower she burst out laughing to herself over this new occurrence in her prank. 'Let's just hope Remus and Severus don't talk with him.' she thought.

  
  


Sarah walked into the great hall and smirked when she saw Sirius over 'talking' with Remus and Severus. She walked up and slung her arm over Remus's shoulder. "Hey, Remus, Severus. Hello, I'm Sarah Lupin, you are?" she asked.

"I'm Miranda," Sirius said in a low husky voice. "Um, Sarah, may I talk with you, I need to ask a favor." with out waiting for a response he dragged her out of the hall and into a nearby empty classroom. "Sarah what the hell did you do to me?" he asked.

"Got you back for coloring my hair that hideous color." she replied, as soon as she did Peeves floated into the classroom.

"Good day to you both, may I say you both look wonderful!" Peeves said in a strained voice. Sarah laughed as he bowed to the both of them and started to float out of the room. 

"What happened to him?" Sirius asked.

"Well he was laughing at me for my wonderful new hair color and well I cast a polite spell. I'll be right back I should reverse it." she said.

"No, he can be kind a little longer he's been like that for the last twenty plus years, a few more days won't make a difference. You need to help me, I mean I can't walk around in these cloths, can I?" he asked. He was wearing his smallest set of robes, and they of course were masculine and he was now feminine, thus giving him the need for different cloths. 

"Alright, we'll head down to my rooms and get you some cloths and some do your hair and make up, because the messy hair may look good on you when you're a guy, it sure as hell don't when you're a girl. Sorry." she said as they started to walk down the hall.

Once in her rooms she went and grabbed some cloths, making them large enough for him, and re sizing her shoes to fit him as well. He walked behind her changing screen and started to change. "So, when should this spell end?" he asked.

"Oh, about, um, four this afternoon, I believe." she answered, Sirius just sighed and looked at her over the screen. 

"Why did you change me into this?" he asked.

"Why did you color my hair?" she returned.

"Why did you throw purple slippers at me and make me purple?" he returned.

"Why did you scare me with that rubber duck, and come into my rooms to do that?" 

"Point taken, I won't do anymore." Sirius said, his fingers crossed behind his back. He would get her back for this, he knew he would. He let Sarah go into her thoughts and he went into his, both were in a comfortable silence; neither knowing that their thoughts reflected the other and their feelings for the other. They blushed and of course missed the other's blush. Soon Sirius was ready to go and he left, leaving his cloths on the floor as he ran out to his classroom to prepare his lessons for the day. Sarah folded his cloths and put them in her bag, she was going to put them in his room when she went to lunch. She wasn't teaching today, it was her prep day, she only had to help Draco and Neville and then she was free. 

Silently she walked down to the potions room, to thank Severus for his kind deed for her. She was lost in thought and first decided to stop by the kitchens for something to eat. 

  
  


Severus looked at his desk. 'Finally a free day to grade papers, and wait, who's with Sarah? Remus is in his rooms, since the full moon was coming up. His thoughts drifted from the potion he needed to make to the sister of the recipient. She was tall but not taller than himself; standing around 5'8". Her hair was a rare shade of red, brown and blond, reddish with brown and blond natural hilights. It didn't look like it had when he had last seen her here, it had looked like some stylist had, had a field day with her hair and didn't care of the outcome. It looked like silk, and was straight. He next remembered her blue grey eyes. She looked more like Remus than Lily yet she was her half sister. He still couldn't believe that, since they didn't look alike. He sat and sarted to grade papers. When he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it, he saw the object of his thoughts standing in front of him. "Oh, Hello Sarah, may I help you, please come in." he said, Sarah came in and sat in a chair near the fire. He took the chair next to her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with the potion, I really appreciated it." she told him. Before slightly leaning over and kissing his cheek. He slightly blushed, surprised. He turned to face her and their eyes locked, they slowly leaned in the space between their faces closing, then their eyes closed and they felt the other's lips upon their own. Sarah felt a small nip on her arm and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, I came here to thank you, besides you still love Lily, am I right?" she asked. The question went unanswered as they heard a hooting from a small owl. Snape looked at Sarah and saw her smile, she must have known the owl, he resolved he looked at her arm and saw a small amount of blood welling on her arm where the owl must have nipped her. It had a letter for her on it.

Sarah went and opened the letter, she smiled broadly as she read it's contents. "Well Severus I really must be off, I need to respond to this letter and I have some things to return. Thank you again, I'll see you at lunch and if not then at dinner!" she said as she practically skipped out of the room.

  
  


Sarah walked into Sirius's bedroom for the second time in two days. She had his robes and underclothes as well, and knew he would want them here when she returned. She set them down and yawned tiredly to herself. She sat down and wasn't awake when she fell back on the bed.

  
  


Sirius walked out of his final class that day and smiled to himself, in half an hour he would be himself again, no more flirting with men, it was so wrong to him and the fact that no one had realized it was him made things stressed. He had to avoid men for half an hour, that would be easy, he'd go to his bed and take a nap. Things went smoothly until he walked past the hallway leading to the dungeons, and to his luck he saw Snape. He felt himself being pulled over to Snape and starting to flirt.

"Hey there sexy, how are you hmm?" he asked.

"I'm actually looking for someone, you remember Sarah, don't you?" Snape asked.

"Yes, actually I don't know where she is, but we can go look for her, just let me drop things off at my room." Sirius said. Snape nodded and they walked to Sirius's rooms. At the entrance Snape looked at Sirius.

"Sirius? Is that you, were you transfigured?" he asked, in wonder. Sirius nodded, even though his voice said differently. 

"Let's go in and then we'll be on our way." Sirius said, he looked down at his watch and smiled, ten minutes. He walked into his room and saw Sarah asleep. He wondered what possessed her to do that and he walked into his bathroom to change, knowing that he had minutes. 

When he was a guy again he went and told Severus that Sarah for some reason was asleep on his bed. They shook their heads in confusion and laughed, their laughter was what woke Sarah up. "Um, hullo?" she said sleepily then gasped when she realized where she was and who was standing in front of her. "I was tired I guess and well I fell asleep; I'll be going now!" she squeaked, she was about to get up when Sirius tackled her. 

"Gotcha! And your not getting away from me this time and I've got your wand so you can't transfigure anything so ha!" Sirius said. They were soon wrestling on the floor and laughing, that was until Snape wondered what was going on and wanted to see what was taking so long. He grunted at the door. Sarah was the first to look up.

"Oh, hullo, Severus, may I help you?" she asked. Her face was slowly starting to flush, because of the position that they had been caught in. Her arms were pinned above her head by Sirius's hand, and he was straddling her waist. Snape looked amused and wanted to make the best of the situation and taunt them, then he realized that he was in Sirius's room and decided not to. They both moved away from each other, and laughed.

"Well, let's be going then shall we?" Snape asked. 

"Sure, oh Sarah, can you help me with my make up, I think it's smeared, my hair's all mussy too, can you fix that?" Sirius teased.

"Sure I can, let me get my wand." she got it and fixed his face, there was no longer any make-up on it; then she walked over and messed his hair up even more. 

"Sarah, if I may call you that, I believe that my student is waiting for you to help tutor him." Snape said.

"Oh, that's right, I'll be off now, oh you may call me Sarah, you already do behind my back." she called behind her back to them. She reached her classroom and realized she wasn't wearing her robes, Draco was already in the room, with two other students, whom she guess were there to serve a detention that she'd forgotten about. 

She didn't have time to run across the school, and decided she could transfigure a set for herself. She breezed into the room. "Good evening. Mr.Potter, Ms. Granger; I'm surprised, I didn't know you were the two serving detention, but I didn't read the names, serves me right. Draco, get your things ready and I'll be with you shortly." she walked over to Harry and his friend. "Harry, what did you do now? I'm disappointed you've earned the detention, but also that you haven't earned more, you father had at least thirty by now, he would be sad your not pranking the students, you mother would be happy though. Your detention will be hmm, you can fix all the tea pots back to tea pots." she turn to Hermione. "You may clean the floor the supplies are in the closet." she walked to Draco; they were soon talking about his classes and the time was almost over. 

"Well, Draco, you may pack up, and well, do you have anything to talk about? Mayhaps, why he hasn't told you why he doesn't hate me?" she asked.

"Well he hasn't yet, but he will."

"Not."

"Will."

"Not."

"Will"

"Not."

"Will." They continued on their spat until Harry coughed and caught their attention, and Neville walked into the room. Sarah ended it with: "Not to infinity and you can't beat the so there!" she then turned her attention to Neville.

"Hello Neville." she greeted.

"Hello professor." he said.

"Let me tell these two their next task and I'll be with you shortly." she walked over to the two. "You two will be changing the order of the desks for me, the students aren't paying attention and they need to, and new arrangement may work." she explained and went back to Neville. 

"Um, Professor, I don't understand my Defense against the Dark arts homework." Neville called from her desk.

"Oh, let me get Professor Black then. I'll be back in an hour or so you two, so I won't be able to know if you use magic or not, I trust you know what I mean?" she went to the fire and threw a pinch of green powder into it. "Sirius Black" she said, soon his head was in the fire.

"You called Sarah, I was in the middle of a game of exploding snap with Albus here."

"Mr. Longbottem wanted help with your assignment and well frankly I don't think I'll be able to help him." she said.

"Oh, I'll be there in a jiffy let me finish this hand." he replied.

"Sure, we'll work on potions until then." she said.

"What kind of potion professor?" Neville asked nervously.

"An easy one, it's a memory recalling potion. That some use to find out things, and well if I'm correct, your father invented it, it may have been your mother however I'm not sure." they got the ingredients out and started to assemble the potion, they were abut to cut the boomslang when Sirius entered. 

"So, ready to work Neville?" he asked.

"I guess so." Sirius and Neville went to work at Sarah's desk and Sarah went to work watching the potion. Sirius watched Neville and watched him watch Sarah. 'So young Mr. Longbottem has a crush on our dear Professor Sarah, how interesting, but then again, who wouldn't fall- I'm not going there again, I've spent too many sleepless nights over that subject and yah, I'm not talking to myself. Does dear Sarah have a piece of paper near her? Yes good.' Sirius thought. He gave Neville the page number to the clues he had assigned the class, knowing that would distract him then he cast his note passing charm. 

Sarah looked at the paper at her elbow, and saw a note from Sirius, one of the few who had known the note charm, the only others who knew who were alive were Remus and her friends Kirsten and Kylah. She read the note.

Sarah- 

Your driving him to the point of distraction, please leave . 

She looked at the note, a look of surprise passed over her face then was concealed. She responded.

Sirius-

What?!?! I'm not leaving this is my class, how am I distracting him? 

She looked at him then back at the potion, then at the note and saw the response slowly appear she saw only three words.

He likes you.

She looked at the paper and coughed, then looked back at the potion, it was just about ready. 'This reminds me on us the first time Sirius and I really talked, I was tutoring and he was serving detention, hm, that was a funny memory and a romantic one; I'm not going to think that, we tried that twice, we just don't work together.' Sarah thought. Then she responded to Sirius's note.

What??? huh?? How since when no, I don't want to know don't tell me how you figured that out, I don't want to know.

She took the paper and after taking the cauldron off the burner she burned the paper. "Neville it's time to try the potion. I'll test it, since I know that nothing is wrong in it. Now remember what I said the potion did?" she asked.

"Brought back the last memory a person had or the most recent." Neville said.

"Good, you knew more than you let on, very good." Sarah took a glass and drank some of the potion. She winced, it was still hot, and tasted nasty. She looked on as two forms appeared in front of them. 

(Just so you know the figures are talking until further noted! :) )

"Thanks for helping me get out of that last bit of trouble and for helping me with my homework. So, are you free this weekend anyway Sarah?" a male voice asked.

"Yes Sirius, I'm free, and your welcome, what do you have in mind anyway?" a young Sarah said.

"Well it's a Hogsmeade trip and well we could hang out and yah... I'm trying here Sarah, it's not easy asking one of my best friend's sister out here cut me some slack!" a younger Sirius said. 

"Sure I'd love to anyway, what do you think the other will say?"

"No clue."

"Who cares anyway." the two started to walk off and Sirius's hand started to move.

"So, are you going to go to the willow tonight with Remus?" 

"Yes, I will whenever I can, I mean it's the least I can do for him."

"Your so kind to him, the man you marry will be lucky, I even feel luck dating you now, maybe you could let me feel luckier?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe I could." (it's over sorry people!) 

Sarah shook her head and the images disappeared. Neville looked from Sarah to Sirius. Sarah was blushing furiously and Sirius had a confused look on his face. Harry was the first to speak. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I thought that well I...never mind." Hermione looked vaguely intrigued. She just went back to her chore of moving desks. Dragging Harry along.

"Well, so you still think about me then don't you Sarah?" Sirius said.

"What's it to you if I have something had happened that reminded me nothing more, please just leave me be. Neville that was good I'm ending the session early tonight and will continue on Saturday, thank you." Sarah said before leaving everyone in the room in her stupor of thought. She walked down the halls and into Hagrid. 

"Sarah, hullo, nice eve'nin isn't it?" he asked. Sarah walked by, nodding a brief hello. Hagrid shook his head and walked out to his cabin. Sarah walked down to the dungeons and into her rooms. Where she sat on the couch across from the fire. Remus walked out of his rooms and saw his sister sitting in a chair and decided to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sar?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Well you remember that memory potion that shows a memory? Well I did that with Neville and well it was a memory of the time that he first asked me out and well I don't know what I feel anymore; I have feelings for well you won't go crazy on me?" she asked. Remus nodded.

"Severus, and well I know that he would treat me differently and well he kinda did after we kissed..." she started to mumble and Remus couldn't understand her. 

"Could you repeat that?" he asked. Sarah was about to repeat that when they heard a knock on their door. Sarah walked over and opened it. Sarah was ambushed with hugs and yells

"Kirsten, Kylah! Gods it's been ages hasn't it?" she asked. 

"Well, hmm when was the last time you talked to us? Oh I remember, wasn't it before you got the job at Hogwarts?" Kylah sarcastically asked.

"Stuff it Ky. If you two are here to talk to me about that your wasting my time so sod off." Sarah said, smiling.

"Well Kylah might have but I came to talk and talk I will!" Kirsten said. They walked in and on the couch, Remus having left it knowing it would be taken over by his sisters chatty friends. 

"Hello Kirsten, Kylah how are you two these days?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my boyfriend ended things with me but I'm fine." Kylah said.

"Wait a minute you had a boyfriend and never told me?" Kirsten asked.

"I'll second that, why didn't you tell us?" Sarah asked.

"dunno." Was Kylah's reply to the question her friends asked.

"Well ladies I'm off to bed I will see you in the morning Sarah and I will see you two later I trust knowing the two of you we won't have a moments rest until you both have the play by play of everything that's happened since she found out about her nephew." Remus said.

"You got married Remus?" Kirsten asked.

"No, she found out that Lily was her half sister, you rmemeber that Sarah was a bastard child and that she never found out who her father was? Well she went to a muggle hospital and learned who her father was and well she's Harry Potters aunt . now if you have nothing more to ask I'll be going to bed, good night. " Remus said walking out of the room and into his own rooms.

"Sarah why didn't you ever tell us? I thought we were your friends, your closest ones!" Kylah wined. 

"Well thy only other person who knows next to Harry and his two friends would be um the Malfoys, well just Draco and Lucius, as well as Sirius." Sarah said.

"What he found out before us? Your ex lover found out before us?" Kirsten asked.

"Listen you two I would love to talk about this right now but I'm tired and have to teach a class of first year Slytherins and Griffendors in the morning for my first class and you remember how well they get along." Sarah said. "I'm sure Albus can find you both rooms to stay in, and if you can't maybe we can meet at the three broomsticks for a drink and discuss this further?" she asked. Kirsten nodded while Kylah had a look of wanting to yell at her for finding a way to escape the subject. "good night both of you why don't you owl me with good times for the both of you?" she asked.

"We will don't worry." Kirsten said, giving Kylah a look that clearly said 'be quiet and you'll learn everything, be loud and learn pain.' Sarah laughed. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to both of you more but I'm exhausted." Sarah said smiling to her two friends.

"well we'll let you sleep, I'll owl you tomorrow? Alright then, oh and tell Sirius I-we said hi please?" Kylah asked.

"I will." Sarah walked them to the door and they were soon gone and there was another knock at her door. 

"Sarah, hey it's Sirius can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Sarah opened the door. "What's up?"

"When is the next full moon?" he asked.

"Good question, let me check my calendar, it's this Friday, why?" 

"Well you always are with Remus on the full moons now, and I though maybe I could join you both later that night when I finish correcting papers?" he asked.

"You know you don't need to ask don't you?" Sarah asked.

"I know but Remus's manners are starting to rub off on me."

"That's a good thing."

"No it's not but that's all I wanted, and oh who were the visitors?" 

"You remember Kirsten and Kylah don't you?" she asked.

"Your joined at the hip friends? Of course I do!" he said.

"Well they stopped by we're going to go Hogsmeade when we all have some free time." She explained. "now no to be rude but I was going to go to bed so I'll talk to you in the morning." Sarah said, Sirius nodded and walked out and to his rooms. Sarah smiled and went to her rooms to get ready for and to go to bed. 

Sarah looked at the hall that evening, she sat down in the first available seat which happened to be next to Snape. She frowned he'd been more hospitable then usual and she thought that on their way out Kirsten and Kylah may have put a broom up his arse. She giggled at the thought then shivered when she thought of them doing that, they would never go with in ten no twenty feet of him willingly. 

"May I ask what you find so amusing?" he asked.

"My friends." Sarah answered.

"Which friends may I ask?" he asked, curious.

"My joined at the hip ones as Sirius has said." Sarah laughed. 

"Oh, well then, I trust they insulted me as always." he said, she knew he was asking even though it sounded like a statement.

"No, actually but they did insult Lucius and yelled at me for not telling them about Harry."

"Well that would get them rather upset now wouldn't it?" Snape asked, sarcastically.

"Of course they would, but I wasn't able to tell them at the moment I found out, I was busy. So, Severus, you don't mind my calling you that by the way do you?"

"Not at all you already call me that and I was just awaiting your question Sarah." Snape said. 

"Well I need to get ready for my lessons today I'll see you at lunch if I don't need your assistance then." Sarah said.

"Alright, oh do you have any free time this evening? I would like to discuss a certain student, excuse me, students with you."

"I should be free tonight, oh wait I'm not, how about over lunch? We can meet in my office?" Sarah asked.

"Alright. At lunch promptly, I'll be there then." Snape said. Sarah stood up and whispered something in her brother's ear before walking out through a door by the teachers stand. Sirius watched Sarah leave assuming no one was watching him. Snape watched her leave with his eyes, knowing he would go unobserved, by Dumbledore, or so he thought.

'Well, looks like two have feelings for our professor, what will happen? Dear fates don't let them get too hurt' Dumbledore thought. 

Sarah walked down the halls and into her classroom. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small bag. She enlarged it and pulled it's contents out, placing one on every desk. While doing this she pointed her wand at a drawer on her desk and thought before saying: "Elton John, Don't let the Sun go Down on Me." the drawer opened and she heard the song. 

'I can't lie

no more of your darkness

all my pictures seem to fade to black and white

I growing tired and time stands still before me

frozen heels on the ladder of my life

it's much too late

to save myself from falling.'

She hummed along, smiling, she didn't hear the students enter at first. 

One Slytherin girl looked at her teacher; surprised. She was dancing around the room singing to some muggle musician. She looked at her fellow Slytherins, they were trying to hide their snickers. She looked behind her and saw her Head of house walking by, he looked over and saw the students crowding around the door. 

"May I help you Karen? Why aren't you all in class? Did your teacher grow tired of all your lack of knowledge, or what happened?" Snape asked. 

"Well Professor, she's uh, well..." Karen stammered. Her friend Jason stood in for her.

"Professor, she dancing and singing sir, I don't think she heard us and, well, her door is locked." Jason said.

"Well then why don't you move aside and let me through?" Snape snapped. He walked over to the door and rapped on it, the few students who could, saw their teacher's face, and her jump in the air while turning in her dance, making her fall. They all giggled. "Quiet!" Snape said, he opened the door and walked in. 

"Why hello Professor Snape, may I be of some assistance?" Sarah asked, her face was the same color as the scarlet that the Gryffendors had for their house colors. 

"I could ask you the same question, now are you ready to teach or would you like to spend more time dancing?" he asked.

"I'm ready to teach, now if you don't mind I have a class to teach, as do you?" she asked.

"I haven't a class this morning, I think I'd like to sit in on this lesson if you don't mind. See how you teach, my students seem to hold some sort of respect for you that they use to hold for me. I would like to see how that was stolen from me." he said.

"All right then. Class take your seats, and leave the objects alone on your desks do not touch or play with them, I will know if you do. I will tell you when you can touch them." Sarah said, she walked over to her desk and sat. As she did there was a loud bang and everyone looked at a boy in the back, he didn't look the same. 

"Daniel, must I tell you more than everyone else that they are not to be touched?" Sarah asked, she hadn't turned around yet, and was looking in a drawer. 

"No professor." he replied.

"Good I'll only take ten points away then." she said, before turning and looking at him. He now looked something like what a muggle called a clown with a rainbow like wig on and his face painted and a big red nose that squeaked when pinched as everyone learned when Sarah walked over and squeaked it. 

"Now, you all have a different item on your desk, I'd like you to think of what it reminds you of, then you will change the mat on your right into a piece of parchment and write it out for me, you will be graded on your writing as well as how ling your spell works and extra points will be added to the team with the most decorated piece of parchment, I do not want hand drawn designs, I want them to appear with the paper, you may want to go with a design you are most familiar with, maybe your house mascot?" she suggested. The class looked at her blankly. "Well, get started then you don't have all day, I have other classes to teach." she snapped. The class went to work. "Professor we can talk now if you want. I have some time. The class will take some time to figure out what to write and the paper and such. Shall we?" he nodded and they walked to her desk and started to talk, after casting a silencing charm that allowed them to hear the students but not be heard themselves.

"Well, what was so important Severus?" Sarah asked.

"Well your nephew and his Weasley friend are causing more trouble lately, when they served my detention they were acting just like your brother in law, and brother in school, why would that be?" he asked

"I have no idea Severus." Sarah replied, trying to look innocent, and somewhat failing. 

"Don't do the innocent thing with me Sarah, I know that you did something." Snape said.

"Ok so I talked to him about his father and said some stuff, and well um yah..." Sarah mumbled. She looked up and stood up, "Well then if that's all then I have a class to teach. I'll talk to you later about this." she said standing up and walking over to the nearest student, and preventing them from changing into a strange object the resembled a piece of paper and a mat like thing. 

Soon classes were over and Sarah walked down the hall to

her brother's office. She knew he was a werewolf at the moment and would be until the end of the full moon. She opened the door and shut it quickly changing her shape before her brother caught her scent. 

Remus looked up when he heard the door creak, he smelt a human and snarled, the scent quickly changed into one he knew very well, the scent of a tiger, his sister to be precise. Standing up he walked over to her and smelt her fur, she smelt the same but now had a tigress like scent as well mixed in. He smelt her then playfully nipped her ear, she growled and nipped him back. Soon they were wrestling around the room. They had banged into the door several times. Neither noticed the door creek open and a person silently in. Reus caught the scent moments before Sarah he stopped and lunged at the form. 

Sarah felt Remus lung off her and jump at a new scent, she jumped in the way to stop him. She felt his jaws close onto her shoulder, and growled out in pain. She pushed the form out the door and closed the door with her tail, she changed into a human again. She slammed the form into the wall with her hands; before she finally looked into the forms face. "Severus!" she bellowed he looked back at her, a surprised look on his face. She pulled her arm away in pain. "You know it's the full moon correct?" he nodded. "Then why in the bright one's name possessed you to enter his office?" she shrieked. 

"I came to talk to Sirius, I didn't know they had different offices." he told her, just then Sirius walked down the hall and saw Sarah and Snape. 

"Sarah what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"He walked into Remus's office without thinking, and was almost bitten but I got in the way, thus the bloody shoulder." 

"Well I don't think killing him will do you any good now will it?" Sirius. "Even if I don't like the git, that doesn't mean that I wan to kill or hurt him for making a mistake, Sarah." Sirius said; Sarah let him go and grabbed her shoulder, and walked off to the hospital muttering about how Sirius was worse than her brother. 

Remus sat on his haunches, waiting for his sister to return, when she didn't he started to bite a chew toy she'd gotten for him, that was able to stand a werewolf's biting. He lifted his head when a new scent came in and walked over to him, he smelled the air. 'Sirius' he thought. 

  
  
  
  


The next day Sarah woke with a start, she was in her rooms, and had fallen asleep in the hospital wing. She looked around and found a note. 

Sarah-

Please forgive me of my stupidity, you would was caused in my defense, and I hope you get well soon. I carried you into my rooms, don't worry I didn't do anything other than sleep on the couch I didn't think you would like to wake in the chair you fell asleep in. I didn't know your password thus your being here if you didn't figure that out. 

S. Snape

Sarah looked around the room, there was a lot of greens and blacks in the decorating. The sheets were black, silk she noted, while the comforter was forest green. The walls were a dark green with a dark stained hardwood floor. The bathroom door was slightly open and she heard a shower going. 'Must have not closed the door, the bloody git. Oh, well that was very kind, I'll forgive him.' Sarah thought. She sat up and noticed she was in a pair of men's pajama's. 'Better than mine, I'd have frozen, or might have not let Severus sleep, hmm these are comfy I should get myself a pair for the winter.' she added to her thoughts. 

"Well your awake finally, good morning Sarah, from the looks of it your awake, and ready to go to your rooms; correct?" Snape asked, scaring Sarah. 

"I'm ready but I'd like to know, who changed me?" she asked.

"I just transfigured your cloths into those, don't worry; and no I don't sleep in that style of clothing, you wouldn't have been comfortable with my style so don't ask where I got them." he replied. 

"Alrighty, then let's be off!" she said, standing up. 

Sirius sat next to Remus in the great hall that morning, it was still too early for students so they were discussing the last nights events, and Remus now knew about Snape's mistake. They heard the door open and saw Sarah talking with Snape, Remus felt Sirius tense next to him. 'Padfoot you still like her don't your?' Remus asked himself. 'Either that or he's pissed that Snape is talking to Sarah and visa versa.' he added. Sarah sat next to Remus and Snape sat on her other side, after helping her sit. 

"Thank you Severus, that was kind, why did you do that?" she asked.

"Sarah, why are you talking to the git? If you turn into One you'll know it's Snape's fault!" he yelled. 

"Sirius, he made a mistake, do you understand the word you sure do that enough so we wouldn't have to, so why are you so bloody pissed?!" she yelled back. 'I'll bet she's PMSing' Remus thought, still calm, they'd stop when the students entered, if not before. When they didn't and started to jinx each other Remus stood up and looked at both of them. 

"Sarah, Sirius if you two are going to argue then please do us a favor and take it outside, or stop fighting; this is a horrible reason to be fighting so never mind my previous statement, resolve this now!" he yelled. He few students in there back away, scared that he was yelling. The two slumped and sat in their chairs, quietly and didn't say anything for a while. 

Soon they walked off to their classrooms where they didn't leave for the remaining part of the day, not appearing when lunch and finally dinner rolled around. Dumbledore looked at their empty seats, he looked at Remus

"Remus, Severus, please go and get Sarah and Sirius this will circulate rumors and this is pointless they'll have to come here sometime and there's a letter for Sarah on her seat." he said. Remus go get Sirius, Severus get Sarah please." the two nodded and walked off.

  
  


Snape was left to his thoughts as he walked to her classroom. He heard papers being shuffled. He stood outside her door for a few moments watching her, she was dancing around her classroom to music that only could be heard in her class. He knocked before walking in. "A lady should never dance alone, may I join you?" he asked. Scaring Sarah. She blushed and looked at him. 

"Sure, you know how to swing, or waltz, or which do you prefer?" 

"I know how to waltz, but I've never heard of swing dancing as of yet." he said. She nodded and changed the song to a waltz. 

They started to dance. 

"So, why are you down here dancing when you never dance and you seem to be the quiet nonsocial type. 

"I have my moments, where'd you learn to dance?" he asked. 

"Well believe it or not James Potter taught me and well we were the only two who could and we did, next to Lily, but well I was better, although she was the better at playing the violin." she said.

"Oh, so if you don't mind my asking why haven't you been eating in the hall with us?" he asked.

"I wanted time to think about stuff. And well outside the classes can get rather noisy and I don't want that. Now if I may ask you a question, why did you come and get me?" she asked.

"You're a friend one of my very few and far-spread friends, and the headmaster wanted both you and Sirius to be at dinner." he said.

"Oh, then lets go to dinner." she said stopping.

"Not until the song is over, I like this version." he said, they started to dance again. 

"Where'd you learn to dance?" she asked. 

"My father thought it best that my sister and I learn to dance, I did, as well as she however she died when death eaters killed her. I stopped dancing for several years and told Dumbledore I became a spy from thence forth." 

"Oh, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Remus, that must have been hard."

"It was, but that's the past she wouldn't want me to live in it." he said, the song finally ended and they walked into the hall. 

"Sarah, finally you get your arse in here." Sirius said. Sarah glared at him.

"Shod off Sirius." she said, sitting down between Snape and Remus. She picked up the letter and read it. When she finished she looked around her for a quill and parchment, unable to find any she went to Hermione and asked to borrow a piece and a quill. She responded and sent her owl off. She finished the rest of her meal in silence and let when she finished. Snape finished and followed her, trying to catchup with her, finally he succeeded and was walking next to her. 

"Sarah are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I ran out of porcupine quills and my gillyweed is low. So I need to get some more." 

"That's fine. I'm leaving at ten I'll see you at the entrance to the castle." he nodded and they walked their separate ways. Snape now had time to do what he didn't want to once he reached his rooms, reflect. He poured himself a small shot of fire whisky and mixed it into a butterbeer, adding a cherry and some juice wanting a fruity splash in his drink.

"What did that kiss mean to me? Do I still love Lily? Or someone else? Do I have feelings for Sarah? Why am I being so kind?" he asked himself, before grabbing a leather book, he opened it and started to write his questions, leaving space below each, after casting a drying charm he set the book down and open before picking up a book and reading. He soon fell asleep that way. 

  
  


Sarah sat in her room reading A Midsummer Nights Dream for the second time that day to avoid thinking and reflection. She stared to read the lines out. 

" I will not trust you here alone, nor can I stay in thy company, farewell." she continue flipping through her book until she could no longer and sat and finally let herself think. She fell asleep thinking about her feelings over Severus. 

Remus walked in and saw her sleeping in a chair and, after transfiguring her cloths, put her into bed before going to his own and sleeping. 

  
  


Sarah woke to the dawns of early morning falling on her face, slowly opening her eyes she got up and opened the curtains, letting the fresh air and light in. She grabbed her cloths and took a shower, she didn't want to bother with robes today and wasn't going to. She wanted to enjoy the day and feel free, not captured in her bulky robes. She started to sing in her shower, pausing only to get her toothbrush drawer to play Elton John yet again, this time it was a different song b him. She started to sing along. 

"Blue jean baby,

L. A lady;

Seamstress for the band.

Pretty eyed,

pirate smile.

You married a music man;

ballerina you must have seen her,

dancing in the sand.

Now she's with me,

always with me

tiny dancer in my hand." 

  
  


She got out and started to dress and get ready for the day. Humming as she went. Finally she was ready and she grabbed a cloak to keep her warm. 

  
  


Snape woke with his face in his book and quickly sat up, straightening himself out and discovering how many cricks he had in his neck. He looked at his other book and frowned, the book was enchanted to help him figure his feelings out or just help him, he saw four words there (they are: If you say Please!) however and he was upset, it had gained a little attitude. He rewrote it and the four words went away. (With a thank-you) 

He went into his bathroom and took a shower, before shaving. 'It's a wonder people think that my hair is greasy, it's just water, my hairs too thick and stays wet all day.' he thought. She shrugged and walked into his room and was about to put his robes on when Sarah's voice came in, by his fire. 'Damn floo system.' he thought. Wrapping a towel he sat in a chair and waited for her to notice him, finally she did. 

"Severus, please don't wear your robes, it's a beautiful day and it should be a warm one too." she said.

"I'll wear what I'll wear, however I might put some consideration into your request." he said.

"That's all I want." she said, her head disappearing, and fire returning to it's original self. He dressed and walked to the entrance, seeing Sarah already there. 

"Well shall we be off?" he asked, she nodded and they left. Once there she went to the Three broomsticks and he followed her, after she motioned for him to do so. She sat by two girls, Snape sat across from her, facing the door. 

  
  


"Well Sarah, why didn't you tell us?" Kylah asked, getting right to the point. 

"I got busy, what with Sirius's trial and all, then we went and got Harry, and the summer's been very busy." a new server girl came to them to take their orders, telling them that Madam Rosmerta was unwell at the moment and that if they needed anything to talk to her. She came back moments later and gave them their drinks. 

"Excuses, excuses Sarah, you still don't fool me." Kylah said.

"Too bad, it's a shame the only ones who ever did were Snape, and the marauders." Kirsten said.

"It's Severus, not Snape I do have a name." he said.

"Snape?! Wow, I didn't recognize you out of your robes." Kirsten said. He was wearing black denim pants and a black sweater, with a lack leather coat. 

"Now that your dressed like that I can see what Lily had meant when she said to wait until we saw you out of your robes, you are cute," Sarah teased, laughing as a faint blush went across his cheeks. 

"I have some things I need o pick up, I'll see you in a few minutes Sarah." he said before walking off, leaving enough money to pay for all their drinks. "They're on me, there should be enough for you to have another if you wish he called over his shoulder. They chatted and had another drink before leaving and going their separate ways. Sarah went outside and walked to the potions store, that was closer to the ack of the village, no students ever really went there. She bumped into a man, then several more. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but why are all of you bumping into me?" she asked. They ignored her and instead formed a circle around her removing their hoods to reveal mask covered faces. Sarah screamed as all the death-eater said one spell in unison. "Crucio." then everything went black, and all she knew was pain. 

  
  


Snape walked out of the shop in time to see the Death-eaters appriate. He ran over to her fallen form and saw that they had also physically injured her as well. He picked her up and prayed to whatever gods there may be to let her live, before appirating to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and running to the hospital wing. 

  
  


~Authors notes~

I'd like to thank the all of two people who reviewed me. Than you Alyssium, and Prongs. Thank you both, and Prongs don't talk about thinks I'm still working on. That will happen later!!! thank both of you for pushing me to finish it! The other Elton John song was Tiny Dancer. Oh, in anyone is interested, I would like a beta reader, if any one is interested. Thank you all for staying with me! I won't be working on my story over my sprig break I'll be in Las Vegas, and my grandma dosen't hav a computer sorry! 

-Embers


	6. A brief note from your favorite author E...

Hey all! Thank you for reading my story so far, all who have and bothered to tell me what you like (and dislike as all of one person has, thank you Chrissy, you have consideration for the future of my characters, and J. K's as well...) I'm sorry if I don't post chapter five for a bit, but I'll try, I hopefully have a beta reader so I should have chapter five out by the end of next week since I have no homework to do. Oh, please tell me what you think of the title Aunt Sarah. E-mail me or do whatever to tell me but I do kinda need a title and it would be kind if I got one by now. Thank you! I'll hurry and type ch. 5! So please bear with me

thank you!

Embers


	7. Sarah Wakes Up

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I hope that this is good for all my fans! I love you all and I'm happy I have 30 reviews! I feel so loved!! Thank you and I can never receive enough reviews! Oh and I'd like to thank my friends who helped with getting me to write more on the story, since it was left on a cliff hanger of sorts. Thank you for helping me with my mistakes in spelling as well! Thanks!  
  
Embers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own my new ear piercing! That's it folks I'm broke.   
  
Hermione: Took her long enough. . .  
  
Embers: Hey! I got busy! It's not easy being lazy, or trying to write two books! Grr.  
  
Snape: Excuses never helped anyone, slacking is not good.  
  
Embers (sticks tongue out): Yes you are so right father. . . (grumbles)  
  
Sirius: I forgive her! It's not easy being a teenage girl with so many chances to flirt. . . (smirks)  
  
Embers: Sirius just you shut up! Ok, folks here is the next chapter! Oh and with the Order of the Phoenix things it will apply however Sirius is not dead in my story! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 6: Sarah wakes up  
  
Sarah was walking around the halls of the Potter house, baby Harry in her arms. She had been babysitting for Lily and James so they could go and have fun. Harry was looking up at her with his big brown eyes and cooing slightly. Sarah smiled at him and gently rocked him. She found the living room and sat in front of the fire. She gently rocked him and soon he was sleeping soundly. She stared into the fire, mesmerized by its flickering spurts of energy. She didn't notice a man's head appear in the fire, her eyes were looking atop the flames where the fire licked the air behind the mantle, her eyes long glazed over.  
  
The man slowly got out of the fire and was shortly after followed by another man. They talked in quiet voices, as to not wake the baby up or stir Sarah from her train of thought, until the opportune moment. A sandy blond haired man picked up the baby and walked off, leaving his black haired friend and Sarah alone. The black haired man sat in a chair next to the fire, his gaze resting upon the woman staring into the fire. The sandy haired man came in and sat next to Sarah, who was still unaware of their presence in the room.  
  
He gently shook her shoulders and took her out of her trance. "Remus?" Sarah asked. "What are you doing here? I though you and Peter were going drinking tonight." Sarah stated.  
  
"Well, someone missed you and wanted to visit you." Remus said, "I'm going to watch Harry for the rest of the night, you go and have fun alright?" Sarah stood and gave him a wondering look.  
  
"Where is he Remus? I don't see anyone besides you." She told him.  
  
"I'm behind you Sarah." the black haired man told her.  
  
"Sirius!" Sarah said, quickly walking over to him and giving him a warm hug, he gently kissed her lips and she smiled. "But I thought you were in Egypt with your brother." Sarah told him.  
  
"We had a change of plans, he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend and well I didn't want to see what would happen, so I left." Sirius told her. Sarah smiled and shook her head. She looked over at Remus.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of Harry Remus I really appreciate it." Sarah told him. Remus nodded and shooed them out of the large house. Sarah and Sirius quickly left.  
  
Holding Sarah's hand Sirius took her to an elegant restaurant. They ate there and then he took her to a club, letting her dance her heart out, even if it meant dragging him onto the floor with her, he just smiled.  
  
After several fast paced songs a slow song started to play. Sirius pulled Sarah into his arms before anyone else could take her from him. She smiled and buried her head in his chest, smelling his cologne. "You smell nice Sirius." she told him.  
  
"Not as lovely as you look or smell Sarah." he told her. Sarah just smiled and shook her head, placing her head where it had been nestled earlier. Sirius smiled and placed his head on hers. The rest of the song went by in their silence. In that moment something clicked in Sarah's head, not only did everything that related to being with Sirius feel right, but that it didn't feel right when he was gone, or away from her, that yes she felt something so strong that it scared her, and as the song ended and Sirius gently kissed her lips she knew that she loved him with every fiber of her heart.  
  
Sirius and Sarah left when the club closed, rather close to dawn. Sarah leaned into Sirius' strong arms and sighed, happy to be spending the moment with him. They walked to Sirius' apartment, Sarah not wanting to walk to her house and wanted to spend time with him. She had spare clothes in a drawer in his house and could get anything else she might need from him.  
  
He opened the door for her and they walked into the front room of a large apartment. Sirius took off his coat and tool Sarah's from her as well. He hung them up before going and getting her a cup of tea. Sarah sat on the couch, looking around; he always was adding new things to his apartment from his travels.  
  
She saw a picture of her. Standing up she walked over to the wall and looked at it. She was sitting by the lake leaning into Sirius, both of them were in their swim suits, the picture wasn't moving and she guessed it to be a black and white muggle picture. It was very well taken; she didn't know it even existed. Sirius walked in the room to find Sarah looking at his picture. "You like that picture don't you?" he asked. Sarah turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes I do actually I didn't even know that picture existed." She told him.  
  
"I didn't either, believe it or not, Remus took it, I didn't know he was so talented. Or that he even knew how to use a muggle camera." Sirius confessed. Sarah smiled and gently set the cup of tea down on the coffee table before walking into Sirius' arms and gently relaxing in his strength and reassurance of caring.  
  
"I love you Sirius, please don't hurt my heart." Sarah told him. Sirius looked at her, surprise shining in his eyes.  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you Sarah, I want you to know that." he told her. Sarah smiled and gently lifted her head up, her lips meeting Sirius' in a warm and loving kiss, that soon became passionate. They stopped when the need for air became a demand. However when they stopped, Sirius' eyes asked something that Sarah wanted as much as he did. Nodding she let his lips touch hers again, however they both wanted something and their night together was going to be a late one today. . .  
  
Sarah gently opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in, however she saw nothing, only blackness. She quickly realized that she had something cold on her eyes and quickly removed it to see a lone figure sitting above her. "Sirius, is that you?" Sarah croaked; her throat was dry and she was handed a glass of water.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's Severus" came a tart reply. Sarah was surprised.  
  
"Severus! Thank you very much for staying by my side." Sarah said. "I appreciate it greatly. You are a kind friend indeed." Sarah said, she looked at Severus and saw shock pass over his eyes quickly before they were yet again masked in mystery.  
  
"Sarah, I must be frank with you. I have strong feelings for you that I cannot hold back any longer. I want you in more than a friendly way. Please, understand me. I really care about you, but, I want something more than friendship, please." he said. Sarah was shocked by his outburst, and even more so when he leant over and kissed her lips.  
  
He tasted of different herbs. Sarah was shocked, and pulled away. "Severus, I'm sorry, but, I don't feel the same way about you. I thought I did for a while, but, well I just realized that well, I don't I think of you as a great and wonderful person, but I don't love you that way Severus. I'm sorry." Sarah said. Severus looked at her and she briefly saw disappointment flash across them before like a few moments before, and again they were covered in mystery.  
  
"I didn't expect you too, it's alright." Severus told her before standing up and walking out of the room, his black robes allowing him to disappear into the night surrounding the castle. Sarah sighed and went to sit up, before a pain in her ribs stopped her. She heard a noise just outside the hall and a small yelp, she knew the voice the moment she heard it. It was a girl she loved dearly, like a daughter.  
  
"Hermione, what on earth brings you here? At this time of the night too?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were awake yet, Madame Pomfery is letting me train under her so I can go and become a doctor at Saint Mungos." Hermione told her.  
  
"Oh." Sarah said. Hermione walked over and quickly cast a spell, Sarah knew it when she heard it, she had known the spell for a while, having needed to know it so she could help her brother and his friends should they have gotten hurt during one of their late night escapades.  
  
"Your ribs were broken, however they were healed and are very sensitive, so you might want to be careful when you move." Hermione told her. Sarah nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"I will don't worry, would it be alright if I used a numbing spell or would those not be helpful to me?" Sarah asked. Hermione told her that those would be fine, before sitting and carefully casting a few last spells, one of which Sarah knew that Hermione shouldn't be casting, let alone knowing.  
  
"Thank you Professor Lupin for being so still and allowing me to do what I needed to." Hermione told her before standing and turning to leave.  
  
"Hermione, you can call me Sarah outside class, and when it's only around a few select students. Also, why isn't Pomfrey here watching you to make sure you know what your doing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey knows that you know the spells I would cast, and that you know how to cast them yourself. So you would be able to prevent or correct any mistakes I might have made. Besides she knew that I wanted to see you." Hermione told her.  
  
"Alright, now get off to bed with you, I don't want you to stay here with a finicky old woman. Now off to bed with you!" Sarah told her, Hermione smiled and turned to leave. When she was at the door she stopped and turned.  
  
"Your not finicky and you most certainly aren't old." after telling her that Hermione made a quick departure and left Sarah to sleep until morning.  
  
"Thank you for thinking that Hermione, I appreciate it." Sarah replied, knowing that Hermione wouldn't hear her. Sarah let herself sink into her covers and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come, however sleep wasn't kind, and didn't grant its relaxing wave to sweep her in. Sarah was left to her thoughts. And she spent the majority of her night thinking about what her dream/memory was trying to tell her. She remembered that night very well, it was one week before she and Sirius would have an argument over something rather stupid that would end their relationship. Sirius would go to a bar and get drunk and some whore would pick him up, only moments before Sarah would go and find him wanting to tell him that it was stupid, and that yes, she still loved him. Only to be deeply hurt by seeing him in the arms of a whore that she used to be friends with, however that had been before Sarah had discovered that her so called friend only wanted Sirius or Remus.  
  
Moments before she was swept into sleeps warm and comforting arms, Sarah realized something, she was still deeply in love with Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius' alarm went off, alerting him that Sarah had woken up. He had decided that for once and for all he was going to tell her what he felt. That he still truly cared for her, that it hurt to see her standing somewhere and he wasn't able to take her in his arms. He wanted to tell her, however he was afraid that Sarah wouldn't feel the same way, that instead she would reject him before she feared he could hurt her again.  
  
He quickly dressed and grabbed a bouquet of lilies and white roses, Sarah's favorite flowers (mine too but you didn't need to know that :P ) and he walked down the halls and was just about to enter when he heard something that made his heart rejoice. Sarah's first word's waking up, "Sirius. . ." he was just about to run in and take her in his arms, when he heard another voice, this one deep and one he hated more than anything, Severus Snape's voice. Sirius heard Severus's confession, and looked into the room to see him bed over and kiss Sarah. Sirius's heart broke and he dropped his flowers and a note that he had written her, never noticing the note falling. He quickly left before he could hear whatever love sick words would follow, he was soon in his rooms and he walked over to his fireplace, to stare into the dying embers.  
  
Hermione saw something white on the floors, picking it up she looked for a note, not seeing one she looked at the ground, to find it there. She looked at it and saw that it was for Sarah. She walked into the room and set the flowers and note on the foot of Sarah's bed. She quietly walked out of the room as well, walking into her rooms to sleep for the remaining part of the night.  
  
Sarah woke up to the sound of Poppy bustling around the hospital wing. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw a bouquet of flowers, and a note placed on top of them. She sat up and asked Poppy to bring them to her.  
  
"Of course I will, but you shant be going anywhere today young lady!" Poppy told her. Sarah smiled at the old woman's caring nature and after thanking Poppy she looked at the flowers. "Oh, I want you to take a potion to help with whatever pains or injuries may still be on you." Poppy told her. After drinking the potion Sarah made a sick face. "Don't try to throw that up dear." Poppy smiled.  
  
"I will don't worry." Sarah smiled. "Do you know who brought these flowers?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sorry, why don't you read the note?" Sarah did as she was suggested, and read the note.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
You're still in the hospital wing as I write this. But I had to tell you since I found out that you had been hurt by that Death Eater, I realized something. I truly deeply love you, and I don't know what I would do should you die, I know that won't happen so I won't linger on that thought. People may think me rash and thoughtless, but well I can be deep and thoughtful. You once knew me as that. I wish you still did, but through my own fault you don't because of my rash behavior. I want you to know that I need you like the sun needs the moon, and I love you like the rose loves the early morning dew that makes it as beautiful as your face when your smiling and full of life. I hope that you feel the same but I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't because of my stupidity, I've lost you twice and I wish I hadn't. You are truly a wonderful woman. I hope that we could see each other, however I won't be surprised if you are frightened that the past may once again repeat it's self, if you even reflect my feelings. I'll end before I start to ramble. I love you with every fiber of my body.  
  
With the love of my heart,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Sarah gasped at the note. She didn't know what to say. True she knew that Sirius was very gifted in all aspects of life (he just didn't want the high expectations that came along with showing your true level of intelligence) she set the note down and looked at the flowers, they were her two favorites, white roses, and lovely white calla lilies. She asked for something to put the flowers in and Poppy came over with a large transfigured vase for them, filled with enchanted water to make them last longer.  
  
Sarah spent the remainder of her day thinking of Sirius, not knowing what to do, and wondering why he never came and told her himself.  
  
That evening she was released and Remus took her to their rooms so she could rest and talk to him before the fire. After she was dressed and ready for bed she came out with her bathrobe on and sat in one of their two over stuffed tan chairs. "Remus, did Sirius and you talk while I was in the hospital wing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, he seemed more affected by what happened to you than I did amazingly enough." Remus stated. Sarah smiled, knowing that Remus would have had some sort of panic attack or another and would have been overly stressed, the same she would have been for him.  
  
"Did he mention me at all?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"May I ask what he mentioned?"  
  
"He told me of his worries about you, and his feelings about you. Why?" he asked.  
  
"He wrote me a note, but never delivered it, I don't know how I got it however." Sarah told him.  
  
"The note? He was going to give you that, however he didn't want anyone to find it, he told me he burned it, and planned on telling you after you woke up.  
  
"He never came when I woke up." Sarah sighed sadly. "In fact he never even visited me." Sarah added sadly.  
  
"Well did something happen to make him stay away?"  
  
"Not that I can think of, but Severus was there when I woke up."  
  
"Did anything happen that may have given Sirius a wrong impression?"  
  
"Severus told me that he really cared about me in a not friend way."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Then he kissed me."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Naturally, I pushed him away. I have never seen him that way." Sarah told him.  
  
"That would be it, he didn't see or hear what happened after that. He got the wrong impression." Remus resolved. Sarah frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Is there anyway that I could tell him? Without anything awkward happening?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Sarah suddenly got up, moments after Remus finished his reply, and took a small handful of floo-powder.  
  
"Sirius Black's rooms." She said after throwing her handful into the embers. She was in his rooms and saw him staring at the embers of his fire, she walked over to find that he had fallen asleep. "Sirius, wake up, please, wake up." she said, gently shaking his shoulders. He woke up a few moments after she started to shake his shoulders.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing here?" he asked. After a moment he added, "wouldn't Snape get mad at your being in my rooms?"  
  
"Sirius, I don't feel anything for Severus, I told him that last night, he's nothing more than a friend, and my heart belongs to someone else."  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Sarah told him. "I got your flowers, and I want to thank you for those." Sarah told him.  
  
"Oh, I guess someone found them after I'd dropped them."  
  
"I also got your note." Sarah added.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I do love you Sirius, I dreamt of you while I was unconscious, and I remembered how much I felt for you." she put her fingers on Sirius' lips. "Yes I am terribly frightened of a repeat of what happened the last two times, and well, I don't know if I'm brave enough to take that chance. Please know that." Sarah told him. She turned to grab another handful of floo powder.  
  
"Sarah, before you go back, please let me tell you something." he got up and walked the short distance to her.  
  
"Sirius please don't say it, I want to hear you say it more than I can fathom, but don't." She told him. Sirius nodded. Sarah continued off to the fire and into her living room and from there she walked into her room, grateful that the next day would be Saturday, as she discovered when she looked at her calendar.  
  
Remus sat in their living room, thinking, he needed something to lighten up the mood, he knew that what happened would happen between them, he was surprised that it happened so soon though. He sat there thinking late into the night, (ok not that late. . .) Around 12 he had an idea, however he would need to talk to his niece* and ask her for some information. Smiling he walked into his room and went to sleep for the night.  
  
He woke up early the next day, and went right into the rooms where his niece was, and after briefly talking to her he left with a smile on his face and an evil flicker in his eyes. Quietly he walked into the Great Hall and set things up for his prank, knowing that where two certain people were going to sit was helpful to his plan.  
  
Sarah woke up and walked into her shower, turning the hot water on and stepping inside she washed herself, and stepped out, smiling that she had a new day to live in. She walked back into her rooms and got ready for her day.  
  
Looking at her clock, she found that she had almost an hour before breakfast started. So she walked into their study and after grabbing her lesson calendar and plan book she started to plan her next few lessons, starting with the N.E.W.T. level 7th years, deciding to cover animungi forms. She was going to teach them all about them and then after the end of the history and such, she would help those interested become animungi and get them their licence. After finishing her lessons for the 7th years she looked at her clock to find she had ten minutes until breakfast started. Packing up her things she left them on the table and started to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius was walking in the halls of the Lupin's house, trying to find Sarah. However when he saw her and walked to her she would walk into a room and would disappear only to reappear into another room when Sirius opened the door. Soon he grew too tired and sat, he did this twice before he went and finally found Sarah and suddenly she was standing in front of him, smiling and laughing.  
  
She reached her hand out to him, and everything around him changed. And with that change, Sarah disappeared. Sirius looked around, he was standing in the Quiddich pitch, upon hearing laughter he looked up to find Sarah above him, she suddenly fell and Sirius ran over to catch her, and she was in his arms again. Smiling, he gently leant over and they kissed.  
  
Sirius woke up, a smile on his face. He looked at the wall across from his bed and saw a picture, he and Sarah were dressed in dress robes, and they were going to the 7th year graduation ceremony/dance. Sarah was leaning back in his arms, her head rested gently against the front of shoulder, Sirius' head leaning gently atop her, both of them were laughing about something, however like all of Remus' pictures that they had been given, they were black and white and still.  
  
He rolled out of bed and after showering he dressed and walked to the great hall. At the entrance he saw Sarah. "Sarah!" he yelled. Sarah smiled as she turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yes Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Would you walk in with me and sit by me during breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"I would love to Sirius." Sarah told him, Sirius smiled and opened the doors to the hall, having Sarah enter first, and then after he entered he offered her his arm.  
  
"A lady must never go unescorted! It's unladylike!" he joked, Sarah laughed and they walked to the head table and sat next to each other. Remus was there, and there were two open seats next to him, Remus' attention was taken by the headmaster and they seemed to be deeply involved in their conversation. Sirius pulled Sarah's chair out and she sat, however when she sat, there was a very loud farting noise and Sarah blushed. Remus turned and looked at her.  
  
"Sarah! I thought you knew better than to do that in a public place, and to be so loud about it!" Remus scolded. Sarah blushed even more and turned her head away from her brother. "Thank you Sirius." she told him trying to pretend the whole hall didn't hear what had just happened. Sirius pulled his chair out and went to sit, after first checking to make sure nothing was there for a repeat of what had happened to Sarah.  
  
However when Sirius happened the noise was louder and more disturbing. Remus looked at him and had a look of disapproval on his face. "Sirius you should know better than to make such noises in the Great Hall! That was disgusting!" Remus scolded. Sirius looked at Sarah and saw a small smirk on her face.  
  
"What are you laughing about Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, we have a bit of revenge to plan out." Sarah told him, her voice barely about a whisper. Sirius nodded and ate the rest of his mean in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~Author's note~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to thank my spell checker/editor person for checking it for me, I really appreciate it! THANK YOU TUTTLE!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! But here is the 6th chapter of the story and here it is! Finally finished!! I'm sorry it's not as long as most other chapters are but uhm... I can only say that I haven't been able to think of events, I would like to thank Alyssum for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. I'll dedicate this chapter to you since you helped me get into my writing shape! THANK YOU!! I have thirty reviews . . . wow you guys love me, you really do!! Thank you very much for them! I still need a title for my story so give me your ideas! And the more reviews the quicker I'll write the next chapter, alright?? Thanks you again for being so patient! Muah!  
  
Embers. 


	8. And the Truth Comes Out

~Author's Note~

Hey guys, sorry its been long, but school has been harsh! Oh, if you want to know, the prelude to this story (and the whole HP series) Is under Alyssium and called Before the Scar. It's written by my friend, and you will see many of the events that happen in this story are because of hers, well her story is the prequel to this story so ya, and there should be a story that will be an explanation to both of these stories a little later . . .. I think.

*Now, on with the story!

**Ch7: And the Truth Comes Out**

Sarah walked into her room that evening with ideas running through her head. She wanted to get even with Remus but how she did not know. He was cunning and would figure out a plot of hers quickly, so she needed to find someone who would be willing to help her in her plight. Sirius would be willing but no, he, like her, would be easily be found out. She briefly entertained the idea of asking Severus to assist her before she laughed at the thought of him pranking someone, if he refused to in their school days then what would make her believe he had suddenly changed his mind and play pranks on his coworkers. 

She walked over to her closet and got a new robe out, a sixth year Slytherin had thought it would be funny to transfigure an Ever-smelling Dung bomb, a new invention of the Weasley twins, into the assigned object. The new dug bomb gave whatever it hit an even stronger, longer lasting scent, and it had gotten all over her favorite robe. However, she was a professor and gave him two weeks detention and her house was now in the lead she had taken so many points off his house. Upon exiting her room, she saw a beautiful owl land on her coffee table, tied to his leg was a beautiful white rose and letter. The letter was addressed to her as was the rose a gift. After putting the rose in water, she pocketed the letter and walked to the great hall for dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat at her normal seat between Sirius and Severus and noted that there was a guest that night, Lucius Malfoy. Reminding herself to talk to him later she looked over to her other side and started to speak with Severus. "So how did you classes go today? The students as mindless and incapable as ever?"

"What else would they be?" he questioned. 

"They could hold a flicker of a flame of intelligence?" she suggested. To this Severus smirked and slightly shook his head, the faintest glimmer of a smile passing over his face. "I don't know about you but my students are intelligent, however there is one student in _your_ house that would fit your stereotype of the average student." She added.

To this Severus commented: " I don't know who's bribing you but they must be very rich, to get you to say something of that daring nature." Sarah laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"Trust me if I was being bribed as you suggest, there would be no family wealthy enough to bribe me." She retorted. Finishing her meal she got up and walked over to sit next to Lucius Malfoy. Upon sitting down he looked over when he heard the chair move.

"Why hello Sarah, what brings you to Hogwarts?" He asked politely.

"Why I teach here, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I work with the governing board of this school, so I come here every once in a while to see how things are going."

"Always looking out for Draco's welfare now aren't we?" she sarcastically commented.

"But of course. I don't trust just any school with his education." He commented. "How long have you been teaching here?" he asked.

"I just started this year." She told him.

"I wonder why I wasn't told this." He said. 

"Possibly because I haven't talked to you since Draco was a baby." She told him. "Besides, Dumbledore does his thing and hires teachers and you do your thing and try to run the school in your little balance of power." 

"True, why haven't we spoken in so long?" he asked her. 

"Because something happened, and well I didn't think it would have been wise since It happened." She said.

"What could have happened to scare you away?" He asked. his eyes showed something resembling hurt for a moment, but the moment was very shortly lived and his façade of power was placed firmly back on his face. 

"I thought you knew… I left a note…Well, I can't explain now, it's a bad time. Why don't you come back to my room tonight and we can talk about that then alright?" she asked.

"What time is best for you Sarah?" 

"Why not eight-thirty?" 

"Eight-thirty it is, now where is the door to your room located?" he asked; she gave him directions and after a few more moments of small talk he got up and left the hall. Sarah spoke several minutes with Remus to inform him about Lucius' visit later that evening. 

After informing Remus she walked over to Severus and sat down glad he was still there to talk with. "Severus? Can we talk outside or not in here?" she asked. 

"Alright, why don't we talk in my rooms, no one will listen in there, not even Albus." He said. 

"Alright, thank you." She told him, he stood and offered her his arm. "I still hope to be friends with you Severus, you're a wonderful person and I couldn't stand to loose you." She told him.

"Alright."

"I hope things aren't very awkward for you Severus." Sarah admitted.

"Why would it be awkward?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Lucius, and I…" she explained, shifting her weight to the other foot. In truth, she would rather not discuss this with Severus, but seeing as she had no choice, she continued,

"Well, I know it hasn't been the best of situations…"

"I know, I've been an imposter friend to him, and a spy who has enough knowledge that could lock him up for life." He admitted.

"I know, you know I could just talk to you later about it." She turned to leave, but Severus grabbed her hand, gave it a gentle kiss and then let it go.

"Bye, I wish I could help you more." he said as she walked away, and Sarah had to use all her will power not to run into his arms.

_It's when he does little things like that, that I love him the most, I don't know what I've done to be deserving of his friendship. S_he thought as she headed towards her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At eight o'clock, Sarah silently paced her room.

_What am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him! Uggg! I thought this was settled years ago! Well, I suppose I have to tell him, she **is** at Hogwarts! Ugg!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a brief knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Your early," she commented, unable to say anything else.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't have anything else to do…"

"Oh, well, come in." She said as she led the way to the couch.

"Look, about-" was all she got out before, Lucius grabbed her, and smashed his mouth against her. A billion emotions came rushing into her system, but there was only two she could decipher clearly: She was attracted to him and he was betraying his wife.

Without any further thought, she pushed him away.

"Lucius! I came to talk, not to be man-handled by a married man! If we want to stay friends that cannot happen again!" she yelled.

"Sorry," was all that came from him,

"But, I needed to get that out of the way…" She let out a breath as they both sat on the couch.

"Now, what was it that you needed to say? Why did you never explain?"

"I did, actually, but apparently, you never got my note…"

"No, I guess I never did." he said, and she could tell that he was angry. 

_He is trying to hide it, but I have known him long enough…_

"Well, remember when we, you know, slept with each other?"

"Yeah… Narcissa was gone and you were staying with me… So?" Sarah took a deep breath, before she plunged ahead.

"Well, there was something you didn't know… I had a child, our child." she paused, waiting for him to speak.

"WHAT! And how come you didn't tell me this?!"

"I did, the note, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, so what happened?"

"Well, I went away to have her-yes it was a girl- in secret. I named her, then I gave her to a muggle family, knowing they would change her name, and hoping they would never tell her. I never saw her again, well not until this year at least."

"What do you mean? She's at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," was all she could say. _This is it,_ she mused,_ the big drop…_

"Who is she?"

"Well…"

"Damn it Sarah, who is she?!"

"Hermione Granger" she said softly, almost a whisper.

There was silence. Not at all what Sarah would have expected form Lucius.

"Lucius?" she asked, afraid of what he might do.

"You mean that our daughter, is non other than that know-it-all, mud blood herself!" he cried.

"Don't you dare call me child a mud blood!" she screamed back. _Age might have changed him, but he was still the same old Lucius,_ she fumed.

"I have to go," he told her, as he stood up.

"Lucius, don't…" she pleaded.

"I can't stay here, not with you and not with our child!" he snarled. As he slammed the door Sarah felt herself melt into tears.

It was almost ten o'clock by the time Sarah could get up again.

_I expected it to go badly, but not this badly…_

Again, her thoughts were interrupted by the door.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice raspy from crying.

"It's Lucius, we need to talk…" Sarah debated on whether to let him in, but then decided for it.

"Come in," she said. And again, she led him to the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted, but you have to understand this is hard."

"Yeah, I know," she said,

"But she's really a smart girl, and sweet."

"I really can't say I know her. I had no intention until now." he told her.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"Does she know?"

"No," Sarah told him,

"She doesn't. I did not even know who she was until this year."

"Sarah?" he asked,

"Hmm?"

"What did you name her?"

"Oh," she laughed,

"Hermione Tatiana …"

"I thought so. It is just like you to name her after Shakespeare."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" After a slight pause, Lucius spoke.

"I think we should, tell her."

"Then what?"

"Then, she can decide who to live with."

"We can't just ask her to come live with us- and wait a minute! Who said we were living together!"

"I though we could-or you could stay over vacations . . ." he trailed off, after correcting himself.

"Well, you thought wrong! Lucius, you have a son and a wife! Right now, I just want to be friend, and I'm living with my Remus in York, where we grew up."

"Fine," was all he said, but she could tell that he was angry.

"I still think we should tell her though, then let her decide what to do." Sarah agreed.

"When?"

"How about, Christmas?"

"Fine, it will be our present to her!" she laughed.

They spent the rest of the night talking, and laughing. When he finally left it was well past 12. As Sarah closed the door, she let out a sigh. _Well that turned out good._ She walked around and picked up a white rose, one that she had gotten earlier.

_I never opened the note!_ she mused as she grabbed it. She tore it open, and read:

Dear Sarah,

My husband is on his way to Hogwarts. I know about your child. If you utter one word of it to him, I will personally kill you! I understand that you seduced him before, but mark my word, it will not happen again! You and your bastard of a child can rot for all I care. I will get even with you for taking my husbands heart!

~Narcissa

P.S. the flowers are from Lucius.

_So, the bitch is threatening me!_ Sarah fumed. _Well, she'll never even touch me!_ And with that resolution, she went to bed. Never noticing that the roses on the table were not normal, in fact, they were anything but normal.

        Lucius was walking down the hall when he started to feel a slight chill, realizing he had forgotten his cloak he turned and proceeded to walk back to Sarah's apartments, reaching the door he knocked and was greeted by a surprised Sarah, note and flower in hand. "Lucius, what brings you here?" she asked. 

"Well I was walking and realized I had forgotten my cloak, and since it's a long walk to my chambers I decided to come back and retrieve it." He explained. "That is a beautiful flower by the way, who gave it to you?

        "You did, well that's what the note says." She explained.

        "I did not, may I read the note? He asked.

        "Yes you may." She handed him the note. He glanced at it and immediately knew his wife's handwriting. Looking at the flower, he studied it closely.

        "Narcissa spelled the flower, it's not something I would have sent you. Should I have known you were here beforehand I would have given you flowers that I knew you liked, hoping to be able to speak with you again. However that is not the case and I do not like the feeling that the rose came with, I sense a strong resentment emitting from it. May I inquire as to why?" he asked. Sarah nodded and led him to the couch. 

        "You recall the end of sixth year correct?" when he nodded, she continued. "Narcissa, Lily, and I were in the running for the Head Girl position, and I knew that should your wife get the position, things would go poorly for James not only in duties, but in house relations. Just as well Lily was starting to have an infatuation with James, being who I am, I decided that I would help Lily with achieving the Head Girl position, knowing that I would have to prevent Narcissa from getting it, and in doing such I would not get the position. I didn't mind, I didn't care, my mother wouldn't care, she'd ignore me in spite of my achievements." 

        "so you did something to Narcissa?" he asked.

        "Yes, I decided that the worse thing to do to her was to pull as large a marauder stunt as possible, and having all the blame land on me, as well as Narcissa's reaction to the prank once discovered. I decided to set off several things in several areas that Narcissa patrolled during her shift as a prefect. Then stash them in her quarters, she would be to blame and eventually I would be discovered, and in being discovered she would react." She continued.

        "So, Narcissa got into that fight in the great hall over being framed for your pranks?" he asked.

        "Yes. Just as well she was crazy about you, and you and I were becoming good friends." Lucius nodded, understanding one thing about Narcissa all these years later, jealousy. 

        "When she discovered you had proposed to me she found some papers drawn up after both of you had been born. After 'making nice' the papers were redrawn, and the arguments were forgotten. "

        "How do you know this?" he asked.

        "you forget that not only was I an honorary Marauder in seventh year, but I was good friends with Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black." She reminded. "Narcissa was always talking about how she was going to get you from my grasp." Sarah said before a yawn escaped her mouth. 

        "I do believe it's past your bedtime young lady." Lucius reprimanded.

        "I'm a grown-up I don't got no bedtime." She lazily replied, getting up. 

        "Thank you for informing me why my wife hated you so much. I shall see you tomorrow Sarah, farewell." Lucius said as he let himself out the door.      

        Smiling Sarah walked into her own room and landed on her bed, sound asleep. 


End file.
